Elephant Cupcakes
by CallMeJoz
Summary: That doesn't matter to me because all I can focus on is how the moonlight is shining through the venetian blind and is casting it's spotlight upon her. Then the constant moving of the rain against the window gives it this ethereal filter effect and really makes her glow. Whatever it takes to get you away from that monster.
1. Why we're friends

**Hola it's Joz again and I have once again decided to bless you with another work of art story since its a new year. This actually was a request I got a while back so I finally decided to post it. Obviously it's going to be quite the story if you can't tell from the name alone. Will it be a good story? That's for you to read and see for yourself, but if you have read any of my other stories you would know it is going to be pretty decent. Anywhore I'll see you in a few minutes at the bottom. Indulge!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aj's POV <strong>

_*Cell phone ringing*_

Gah what the fuck! Who is calling me at three am? Don't they know people are sleep around this time. I swear whoever this is they better be fucking be dying or they will be dead. Of course this happens on my days off at home, it's bad enough it's raining, thundering, and lightning outside.

"Hello?" I groggily answered. I didn't look at the caller ID so I don't know who it it. It's too early for that shit. It was answered by a sniffle and a cracking voice.

"Are you up?" Wait I know this voice. And I unfortunately have heard it many times now sounding just like this.

"Paige hun what's the matter? Why are you crying?" I asked worriedly. Paige and I have been pretty close for a while now. We have been ever since they higher power made me go down to help train the NXT Divas. I liked her because she was the only one who actually knew what she was doing in the ring, and she actually put up a fight when I rough housed with her. None to mention that accent of hers is so dreamy and it makes it impossible for me to ignore her talking.

"He's such a jerk I hate him!" She sobbed. I can barely hear what she's saying because all I hear is rain and lightning. "God I hate him so much!" After hearing her say that I quickly got out of bed and began getting dressed. I gotta go get her.

"Paige where are you?"

"I don't know.. We got into an argument and then he pushed me and so I pushed him back.. And then he hit me so I stormed out. That was ten minutes ago, I've been walking ever since." She choked out.

"Okay babe stay where you are I'm coming to get you now." This hasn't been the first time she has called me like this. And so I thank God for the apps where you can track your IPhone because without it I'd never be able to find her.

"Can you hurry I'm scared." She murmured "I didn't know who else to call."

"I know I'm leaving now." I spoke pulling on my jacket and headed out the door. It is absolutely raining cats and dogs out here. I don't like the thought of her walking around out here by herself.

"Please don't hang up I don't want to be alone right now. And it's freezing out here."

"I didn't plan on it..." I then pulled out of my parking space and followed the directions on my phone that should lead me to her. It only took ten minutes for me to find her. When I spotted her she was walking down the street so I pulled up and got out. I didn't need to say anything to her I just walked up to her and pulled her I for a hug. And she broke down in my arms and cried so I just held her. "Paige baby come on get in the car and I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go back to him."

"I know.. I wouldn't take you back to him if my life depended on it." I spoke honestly as I opened the car door for her. Good thing these seats are pleather because the both of us are now completely soaked. Once she got in I closed the door and then got in myself. It was a silent ride home besides her sniffing and random sneezing. Once we arrived at my apartment we walked in and did what we normally do when this happens. "Umm why don't you take off your clothes and you can borrow some of mine." I spoke as I lead her to my bedroom and to my dresser where I keep my pajamas.

"I'm sorry if I woke you it's just I didn't know what to do. And you're my only friend who I trust enough to do this for me." She said sheepishly. I would do anything for her.

"No it's fine I'm just happy you're okay." I shrugged as I handed her a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. It was then that I noticed a rather large hand print on her cheek. "Oh my gosh Paige your cheek... What did he do to you?" I asked with a lot of concern. She just looked down at her hands and started to cry again. "I'm sorry hun it's just I don't like seeing you like this.. I don't like what he's doing to you." I cooed hugging her. She just gently pushed me off her.

"No I deserved it I shouldn't have gotten smart with him." She murmured messing with the clothes in her hands. It makes me so mad that she thinks like this, she didn't do anything wrong. A man should never lay a hand on a women unless it's a loving touch. And that isn't love when it leaves a bruise. I want to argue with her about that but I don't want to make things worse so I will just skip over it for now.

"You should probably go take a shower and I'll make you some hot chocolate or something." I spoke simply not looking at her. It hurts seeing such a beautiful strong woman like her in such a vulnerable state. I then walked past her and headed to my kitchen. She's been here enough times to know where I keep everything. I honestly don't know what his problem is, how can he purposely cause physical harm to her. Yea sure Paige comes off as a rough and tough Brit, but behind all the leather she is a playful delicate flower. She's a total sweetheart of course I'm probably the only one who ever gets to see that side of her these days. Ever since she moved in with him she has been so guarded and I hate it. I hate the fact that whatever goes on in between those four wall is changing her and it's all his fault. I dunno it's not really my place to say I'm... just a friend.

It didn't take long for me to change my clothes and make us both hot chocolate. She likes hers the same way I like mine. All milk, with a packet and a half of mix, with marshmallows on top. Warmed just enough so it doesn't burn your tongue, but hot enough to still be called hot chocolate.

"Where do you want me to put the wet clothes?" I heard from behind me.

"I just put mine in the washing machine and I'll wash a load tomorrow." I spoke simply.

"Kay." And with that I heard her walk away towards where my washing machine and dryer are. I then took both of our mugs and sat them on the coffee table and turned on the tv. "This for me?" She asked pointing to the other mug.

"Yep, just the way you like it." She then sat down on the couch and snuggled into me and took the mug. She then sipped it and faintly grinned at me.

"You always make it the best!"

"Oh stop its nothing special." I smiled trying not to blush.

"Oh but it is. I've had many different hot chocolates made by different people all around the world, but none of them taste as good as yours. And for that I'm thankful I know you." She smiled. She has a beautiful smile.

"Well then I guess you're welcome." She just grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

"But seriously thank you for always being there for me. You still answer my early morning phone calls after all the other times. You're my best friend and I love you. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you." She spoke looking me in the eyes. When did we become best friends?

"Well it would be against girl code if I didn't answer my bff's phone call at three in the morning." She pouted a little bit at that. She then sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest

"I know I'm sorry it's just... You know how he can sometimes be a hot head.." She then looked down at her knees. "And sometimes I can't stand it when he thinks he's always right even when the proof that he isn't is in his face."

"Why do you keep going back to him when he does this to you? You deserve so much better than him. I will always be here for you but I can't keep doing this Pai." I said sincerely.

"You just don't get it. We have this weird bond. I love him and I know he loves me too. Yea he has a funny way of showing it but-"

"Paige him giving you bruises isn't love, that's abuse." I added. She just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't like what he's doing to you. You're way too pretty to be somebody's punching bag. I don't want you to get seriously hurt-"

"But he won't. I know when he gets that way that it isn't the real him. He does love me and he says it all the time. Every time I try to leave him I can't bring myself to do it. Without me he is like a lost puppy without its owner Aj! He needs me to guide him to do the right thing. If I left him he'll probably stay down and never do anything. Just like he needs me I need him to protect me. Nobody can love me like he loves me, so I can't let him go." She stated matter of factly. We do this all the time and it's the some excuse every time. I just wish she could see what I see because there is someone out there who can love her even better than how he "loves" her. She just has to open her eyes and realize it. But usually when she tells me that I just change the subject completely because I don't want to say anything that could ruin our relationship. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her in my life. So I changed the channel to Disney Channel. Yea I know we're too old to watch this but it's early in the morning when they play all the older movie or shows. This time it's the Lilo and Stitch movie. We just sat and watched drinking our hot chocolate in doing so.

"I'm tired can we go to bed?" She asked looking at me. I nodded my head in agreement it's almost five in the morning.

"Yea lets go." After turning off the tv we both headed to my bedroom. She always sleeps on the right side of the bed so the left side is mine. That doesn't matter because ultimately she sleeps on whatever side of the bed I'm on, but I don't mind it. Like right now she is cuddled up to me. "You know I have to be back on the road the day after tomorrow." I spoke softly.

"I know me too."

"What?" The NXT roster doesn't travel unless… "No way?!"

"Yes way! They moved me up today actually and I'm set to debut after Wrestlemania!" She said excitedly. Then suddenly she climbed on top of me and pinned my hands above my head. "Pai-J is coming to Monday nights!"

"That's great I'm so excited for you! But remember we might be friends but that doesn't mean I won't hold back from kicking your butt in the ring." I smiled.

"Good I don't want you to hold back because I know I can and will kick your bum every time we square up." She spoke in a challenging voice.

"You sure are pretty confident about something that hasn't officially happened." I challenged. She just leaned in until we were almost nose to nose. Then the room fell dead silent besides the sound of rain attacking the window and the booming growl of thunder. That doesn't matter to me because all I can focus on is how the moonlight is shining through the venetian blind and is casting it's spotlight upon her. Then the constant moving of the rain against the window gives it this ethereal filter effect and really makes her glow. None to mention some of her hair is flipped to the right side of her face blocking the light from hitting her face almost making her a shadowy mysterious figure looming above me. But that's okay because I have her happy smiling face branded into my mind, so I don't have to see it right now.. But I want to see it anyways because I like her face.

"Are you scared of me?" She purred. I slowly freed my right hand from her grip and used it to brush her hair back behind her ear.

"No." I smirked. She then grabbed my right hand and pinned it back down above my head. For some reason my heart started to speed up as she leaned in closer and I felt her breath hit my neck as she started to lace kisses from behind my left ear, down my neck, and to my collarbone. To say I'm turned on right now would be an understatement, I feel like I'm made of ice and every kiss she gives me feels like a fire's burning touch slowly making me melt where I lay. Then suddenly I felt a burning sensation only to see she managed to bite me hard enough to probably leave a mark. Once she finished there she moved to the right side of my neck and repeated the process. This is where I started to tighten the grip I had on the bars of my headboard. If I let go I might do something bad.

"You sure?" She questioned again looking me dead in the eyes. I'm trying so hard to talk but the words! The words they won't process and I can't think straight. I heard her let out a chuckle. "What's the matter champ? Cat got your tongue?" I just huffed and tried to free myself from her grip. I can't take this anymore or I'll cum without her even really having to touch me. Does she know? Is she doing this to me on purpose because she knows? "God you're so adorable when you're frustrated."

"Oh shut up and let me go." I managed to get out only to be met with another chuckle.

"Even more when you're mad... But I wonder.." She then ever so lightly kissed me on my lips, but that subtle touch felt like fire to me. She then looked me in the eyes one last time before she crashed her lips into mine. And then something came over me and I kissed her back with all I had. I can't even begin to explain what I'm feeling right now but I love it. Her lips feel like silk against mine. Fuck and her tongue like a slithery snake slithering it's way to meet mine in the middle only to kiss themselves. Damn it, the way she is grinding her hips against mine is just creating friction between my thighs that is only adding gasoline to the fire that's already burning bright down there. She is so close I can feel her heartbeat on my chest and it's beating just as fast as mine.

If this is a dream, it is a very cruel joke for my mind to play on me, because my whole body is numb and it is telling me to touch and grab. No I can't give in I have to pretend I don't feel the spark and I didn't see fireworks when I closed my eyes. I gotta bail out before this goes too far she isn't even in her right mind right now. NO AJ SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! And that was when I decided to push her off me I don't want to be the side chick. And that is when I woke up from this fantasy and faded back to reality. And now we lay side by side both heavily breathing, sweating, and confused as hell... Or at least I am. It's just silence again now besides the pitter-patter beat of the rain and the sonic clap of lightning striking something somewhere. I gotta get away from her because the urges are starting to come back this time with fire.

"I'll be right back." And with that I quickly got out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. Once there I closed the toilet seat lid and sat on it. What the hell just happened? Why? Does she.. What? Crap I can't think so many questions with no answers are crowding my head. I'm scared because I haven't been so confused about anyone besides her. She has never done this to me before so why now? Is this the time she really does leave him for good? What am I supposed to say when I go out there? Fuck Aj get it together and just pretend it never happened. No I can't pretend that kiss never happened because that was frickn magical. No I'm fine it's five in the morning right now nobody knows what they're doing this early in the morning. She's my best friend there is no way she could..

Then I just stopped thinking because I might have a panic attack if I keep thinking those thoughts. I then flushed the toilet and lifted the seat back up, she thinks I'm just using the bathroom not trying to calm myself down. I then turned on the sink faucet and splashed myself with cold water. I gotta distract myself from what happened. After drying my face off I turned out the light and walked back into the bedroom. She is still laying in bed so I casually climbed back in and got under the blanket. To my luck she was sleeping.. Damn how long was I in the bathroom? Oh well it doesn't matter I just want to go to bed. This has been one hell of a morning.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Later that day (noon-ish) **

Damn that was a good very much needed sleep. You know it was a good sleep when you wake up and the first thing that comes to mind is what year is it? But I'm still a little on edge from earlier so many signals that were sent but they all were so unclear. Speaking of her, where is she anyways. She isn't next to me like usual... Wait never mind I smell food and it's coming from the kitchen so that is where I'm headed. So I put on my shorts and my glasses before walking out there. I don't feel the need to put on a shirt I have on a bra anyways. Besides its just Paige my friend who also is a girl. Plus boobs are boobs everybody loves boobies.

"Afternoon Sunshine!" She smiled as I walked into the kitchen. "I made you breakfast as a little thank you for dealing with me last night." Well I guess she figured to pretend that what happened last night never happened too.

"Super! I assume you made me pancakes right?" I asked excitedly as I grabbed a water bottle out the fridge and opened it.

"Of course I did! Chocolate chip and regular flapjacks just how you like them. Eggs scrambled, toast toasted and lightly buttered." She smiled placing my plate down on the table.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you're trying to fatten me up so it will be easier to beat me in the ring." I jokingly challenged.

"Is it working?" She countered with a smug grin. I just noticed she has her hair up in a messy bun showing the bruise that is on her cheek. For some reason my eyes kept exploring down her body and I noticed there are healing bruises on her biceps where he must have gripped her up. And then her right knuckle is sorta red like she punched something hard with a lot of force. It honestly breaks my heart seeing my bestie all bruised up like that. I try so hard to stop her from going back to him but she claims he loves her. Then hearing that makes me even more upset to know that nobody must have genuinely loved her since that's what she thinks love is.

"Yes. Only because I'm starving right now and I can't say no to free food that I don't have to cook." I spoke simply as I sat down in front of my plate. I thought it was cute because she arranged my plate so that the eggs formed a silly Afro, with chocolate chips as the eyes and smile, and strawberries as the nose. She even cut the toast so they looked like cat ears. That's the playful side of Paige I was talking about before that made this breakfast for me. It's so rare these days other than when she is here with me. If in the mood she will mess around and laugh with me all day long, but as soon as someone or something reminds her of him she closes up. And I honestly hate when that happens it makes me want to kill him for doing this to her. But I can't because it would break her heart and she'd never talk to me ever again. "I love the presentation but let's hope it's as good as it looks."

"I hope it's good too." She giggled placing down her plate on the place setting on the opposite side of the table. I didn't start eating yet because it's polite to wait for everybody at the table to get their food before you start to chow down. "Well Bon Appetit!" She smiled holding out her fork to do a fork toast so I did.

"Bon Appetit!" I giggled before we both began to eat. I like when she cooks because it actually tastes pretty good. Don't get me wrong my cooking is good too, it's just food I didn't have to cook sometimes taste better. Does that make sense? That doesn't matter just that Paige surprisingly is a good cook. "You know I gotta say you make the best pancakes. I've had pancakes made by different people from all over the world, but none of them are as good as yours." I grinned getting her to roll her eyes and smile.

"Baby I know." She spoke cockily with a smirk. That's why we are friends because we have a similar sense of humor. After we finished eating I helped her clean up, then we fired up my Xbox 360 and played COD Zombies. There's nothing wrong with an afternoon full of tons of first person shooter games. Between Paige and I that is a pretty relaxing day. Well it was great just some good old fashion Pai-J bonding because I don't get to see her often since I'm always traveling the globe. It was going good until someone knocked on the door.

"Can you get that?" I asked mindlessly as I had my eyes glued to the tv. We are playing Left 4 Dead 2 and I'm too focused on trying to carry the Gnome across the roller coaster.

"No it's your place you do it." She murmured equally as glued to the tv as I am.

"You're already in the safe house, it's not like you were doing anything important anyway." I grumbled pausing the game and going over to the door.

"Well if you weren't so damn insisting of saving that gnome maybe you would have been inside here too by now."

"No because I told you it's an achievement when you finish this map with the-" I was cut off by seeing the last person I ever want to be this close to my apartment. I wish he was on the other side of the universe actually. "Ugh what do you want Graves?" I sneared.

"I need to talk to her." He spoke.

"She isn't here." I spoke simply.

"Aj hurry up or else I'm gunna use all the health packs and start without you." Yelled Paige from behind me.

"I'm coming now it's just some white trash at the door." I spoke glaring at him. "You have some nerve coming here after what you did last night. I ought to call the cops and have you arrested for domestic violence." I growled lowly so she doesn't hear me.

"Look I know you hate me but I don't care. I love Paige and I need to talk to her." He said in a shaky voice. His eyes are bloodshot so going off of those two facts I assume he was either crying or he is high as fuck right now. I don't care how much he "loves" Paige I don't want him talking to her. "Please Aj I'm begging you just let me see her for a minute. Please I'll do anything just get her please." He begged with tears forming in his eyes. "Please Aj."

"Aj I swear who is at the door? Who could possibly be.." I then felt her grab the door and open it wider so she could see who is at the door. "Corey?" She spoke in a low whisper. And this is usually the part where my heart starts to ache with sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about it so far? Do you want another chapter? I know it kinda messed with your emotions but that's the point of this story. I tried to think as far outside of the box when it came to this Pai-J story. I mean lets be honest there are tons of AjPaige stories on her. And well the few that I skimmed all seemed to be the same concept. Paige chasing after Aj, but Aj is taken, but she ends up cheating with Paige. Or Aj is out to get Paige back after she took her title.. Usually something along those lines. And so me being the self absorbed jerk that I am, I wanted to do something different and original... At least I hope it is because I've never actually really read and Pai-J stories word for word. I usually read the summary and keep scrolling, idk why I don't click on them.. Prob cuz I'm too lazy to read, and because I'm always working on my own stories. Okay now I'm rambling but I just didn't want my story to be basic in the Pai-J fandom. So leave me a review and tell me what you think and I'll show you how to grow a Tree octopus in six hours. -Joz #FuckItUp**


	2. Just Don't

"Aj I swear who is at the door? Who could possibly be.." I then felt her grab the door and open it wider so she could see who is at the door. "Corey?" She spoke in a low whisper. And this is the part where my heart starts to ache with sorrow.

"Paige baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I love you more than my own life. I know I fucked up last night but that wasn't me." He teared up looking at her. "Babe you know me I can't live without you by my side. I'm so fucking sorry Paige please don't hate me you know I can never hurt you on purpose. I even got you a teddy as a symbol of our lo-"

"Alright Mr. Graves I think you should go it's obvious she doesn't care about what you have to say. So you and your stupid little.." I then took the animal from him to get a better look at it. "Really a frog!? You got her a stuffed frog? Is that all she means to you just some measly orange frog? You're ridiculous." I then took the frog and shoved it in his chest. "She doesn't want you anymore so I suggest you g-"

"Aj!" Paige growled warning me to step down. "Will you give us a minute please?" She spoke softly.

"Why you don't need him Pai! You can do so much-"

"April inside now please!" She growled pulling me into my apartment. I made sure to slam the door shut in the process. Fuck him! "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm just being a good friend and keeping you from doing something dumb. I was only being honest." I defended myself.

"What did I tell you before?" She asked.

"I don't care Paige I don't want him to hurt you again. I only want to protect you, he is no good for you. I can't stand the-"

"Look I understand you're just looking out for me, but when it comes to Corey let me handle it okay. So can you just do me this solid and stay in here and be quite?" She said seriously with pleading eyes.

"But he-"

"Please Aj for me." I can't say no to her, especially when she has on her pouty face. So I let out a deep breath.

"Three minutes. He has three minutes then he has to go. And I'm going to stand by the door and listen." I spoke half heartedly. I don't even want to give him three seconds to talk to her. He doesn't deserve her.

"Thank you." And with that she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Just like that I lost her to the demon spawn himself. There's nothing more I can really do at this point. I just watched her walk over to the door open it and walk through it closing it behind her. How can she even bare to look at him after what he did? It makes me so sick that she keeps falling for his stupid gimmick of how he feels awful about hurting her. And I know he doesn't mean it because if he did she wouldn't constantly be calling me three in the morning crying over him, and if he actually felt bad he wouldn't do it again. But it all happens in a ugly cycle and I'm here just waiting for the day she comes to her senses and leaves him for good. Maybe today will be the day it happens, with that I walked up to the door close enough so I can hear what they are saying.

"What do you want?" Paige spoke flatly.

"I want you! You're all that I want and need Paige. It's you who has my heart and I just want you to take it back. I know I don't deserve you and Aj absolutely hates my guts but can you just find it in you to give me another chance? I can fix-"

"Corey that's what you say everytime we do this! Look at us, we are both toxic venom for each other. You promise me it won't happen again but it always happens again and I'm losing hope for us. I dunno if-"

"No baby I really mean it this time. You don't mean any of that we're in love Pai, I love you and you love me. You've always been there for me I don't know where I'd be if you ever let me go. I can't stand the thought of you being with anybody else we belong together." Yeah well I can't stand you being with her so that's awkward. "I miss you I can't sleep or eat without you, look at me I'm a mess. After you stormed out I broke down I really thought I might lose you this time.. So I can't even imagine the pain I'd feel if I really lost you for good. You're my entire world, the sun to my galaxy and if you leave I'll die." No he doesn't. It's all lies they where before and they are now. If the sun were to really go out his hothead temper can keep him warm."Please Paige I can make this right just let me make this right again. Just let me love you again I'll understand if you can't forgive me right now but I'm willing to do whatever it takes for you to love me again." And then it went silent. So I looked out the peep hole to see what's happening. She's just standing against my door staring at him. And now he's crying. Those are crocodile tears they might be falling but they aren't because he hurt her it's because he knows she can leave him at anytime. I'd cry to if I knew I fucked up real bad, and there are a million reasons why she shouldn't take me back. "Babe please say something you're breaking my heart with the silence. I'm sorry I just want you to be my girlfriend again. You're Corey's girl not Trevor's, not Nathan's, not Alex's or whoever, your mine Paige." Correction she's Aj's girl.

"You know I love you but I'm tired of getting hurt. Look what you've done to me." She spoke softly showing him her biceps. "What am I supposed to say when people wonder where I got these? We're role models for kids world wide but look at us! We're just two punks in a fucked up relationship." She pleaded in a cracking voice. See this is why I didn't want him talking to her because now she's crying again.

"I know I did this to you and I beat myself up about it every time I see them. I'm a horrible person for doing this to you but I know we can get through this together." He then stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug. And she's just standing there, not hugging him but not pulling away either. "I promise I'm going to get help for my anger problems starting tomorrow. I don't like knowing the fact that I'm causing you pain when all you deserve is happiness and pleasure. You're my princess and I'm your black knight... I love you so much just let me prove it to you." And then she hugged him back.. And she is completely on the his side again. Well shit! I don't get it how after all the times he fucked up she takes him back everytime. Why can't she see that he doesn't love her the way she deserves to be loved. She deserves someone who can treat her like the queen she is not a personal punching bag. I just need to know what I have to do to convince her that he is no good for her.

"I love you." She mumbled into his chest.

"I know and I love you too. I don't know who that was last night but I promise I will never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strength. It won't happen again, I won't let it happen." Then he tightens his grip around her and she cried even harder. What the actual fuck! He then let go and cupped her cheeks. "I love you and I mean it. We have our moments but our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems. You're the most beautiful thing in the world to me. I would give up wrestling if it meant you'd be mine forever." After he said that I stopped looking at them. It makes me sick how she even lets his lips touch hers after all the shit that has happened. It isn't healthy, their relationship, it scares me every second she's with him. I just don't want him to seriously hurt her one day. I've seen all the LMN movies I know how these things work. It starts off small then blossoms into something where the victim who is abused ends up dead. And I'll be damned if he kills her because I'll go to jail for murder that same day. He won't live to tell their story to the judge.

But this all goes to show how love blinds you from seeing reality. I guess today isn't that day. She's gunna come back in here to get her stuff and go home with IT. I can't even bare the thought of what's going to happen when they get home it can either go one of two ways. They have a relationship like Stella and Stanley Kowalski and I'm the one she runs to after they fight, but at the end I feel like I will have the same fate as Blanche. I don't even want to think about that right now I just want to go to bed. So I turned off the Xbox and went into my bedroom. I then crawled into bed and just layed with my back to the door. I don't want to look at her right now. A minute or two later I heard the door open and then close.

"Aj?" I heard her ask. I didn't bother to respond I just want her to go. "Aj where'd you go? Why'd you turn off the Xbox?" I then heard her footsteps come closer to where I am. "Why'd you turn off the game we were so close to beating it and getting that achievement you wanted so bad." She asked softly.

"No it isn't that serious. I already got that achievement a while ago." That was a lie. I've been trying to do that for months now I always lose it at the last minute or I die before rescue comes. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because I'm spending time with my bestie. Clits before dicks, hoes before bros." She spoke as I felt her sit on the bed. "You know I would never choose him over you." That doesn't make me feel any better she just contradicted herself. She took him back again dispite my efforts to talk her out of it. I know she means well but I just want to be alone right now.

"You should probably tell him to come back for you. After all you're going to be leaving him for a few weeks tomorrow so go spend time with him, I'll be alright here." I spoke with no emotion. I don't mean a single word of what I just said. I just want her to stay here all day with me and never go home to him ever again. But at the end of the day unfortunately she belongs to him not me. It doesn't, however, stop me from wishing on a star every night for her.

"Aj come on don't do this to me what was I supposed to do I love him. You heard him he said he will go get help for his anger problems." He could take a million different anger management classes for all I care, but I bet you none of it will make him realize he is slowly damaging a perfectly innocent diamond.

"If you call him now you might be able to catch him before he drives off." She then grabbed the blanket and ripped it off me causeing me to sit up and look at her. "You're wasting time by doing this. Give me my blanket back and then you can go. I don't want you to waste any time that can be spent with him." I don't mean any of that either.

"Why do you have to always be a Debbie Downer? I know you're upset with me but I need him just like he needs me. I love him and I don't know what I'd do without him. He is like-" And she just started to ramble on about how her taking him back is okay.

"But it's not okay Paige! I'm not okay with you going home with that monster who hurts you. You're my best friend and I hate seeing you cry, I prefer you to be happy and smile. So if he makes you happy then go to him don't let me hold you back. You love him so go get him." I said cutting her off. I'm tired of hearing her trying to justify their shitty relationship. I then closed my eyes and took a deep breath before talking again. "Just go love him as much as you can before you leave tomorrow." I choked out trying not to cry. I don't want her to go, I just wish we could do a repeat of what happened between us last night.

"Aj I want you to know I'll be fine I promise." She spoke softly placing the blanket on the bed.

"I know. You should probably go now I don't want you to have to wait forever for him to come back." I spoke looking at my hands. She then climbed onto the bed and pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you April."

"Love you too." And with that she gave me a peck on the lips before getting out the bed and eventually finding her own way out. As soon as I heard the door close I broke down myself. God hearing her say those three words make me so depressed because I know she only means it as a friend. She doesn't know I say mine with a deeper meaning. I wish hers did too but we're just friends nothing more nothing less.

The part that sucks about all this is almost everytime I come home off the road this has happened after she moved in with him. It's not always three in the morning when she calls sometimes it'll be during the day, but it's still the same process. She calls me and she's either crying or really mad. Then I locate and pick her up or she will just show up here. So I cheer her up by making her hot chocolate or order pizza and wings. By the time we finish all that she'll want to go to sleep because crying is very tiresome, so we'll go to bed. But all the other times we've shared a bed she has never kissed me like she did last night. I mean yeah she gives me a quick peck on the lips but that was all that ever happened, she never kissed my neck and gave me a hickey. It's not like I'm complaining she did it I just want to know why. Anyway after that she and I would hangout, laugh, and mess around. I always like that part because that's when she'll really be herself and I love her silly side it's adorable. It's just so sad she only lets it out around me, he is making her so miserable but she is the only one who can't tell. Which leads to the part where he shows up and he begs for forgiveness that he doesn't deserve. I hate this part because this is where I have to keep my emotions in check. When he shows up it takes a lot for me not to punch him in the face so he knows how it feels. Everytime I see him I want to rip off every single inch of his skin that it covered in ink and burn it. Thank goodness for the saying never let your emotions control your body, because if I didn't Paige would probably stop talking to me. After he apologizes she for some reason takes him back, and I lose my Brit to some punk kid who has no respect for women.

But the worst is I get so damn depressed when he shows up for her, and leaves with her. I get so caught up in how much Paige and myself go together so well that I forget her heart doesn't belong to me. She gave it to someone who uses it as a punching bag and is always stomping on it. It should be in the hands of someone who knows how to make her happy, who can give her what she wants, and would never do anything to hurt her.. I can do those three things for her.. But above all I can show her what love is really supposed to feel like. I swear I can show her what love is without a single bit of sex involved. She should be mine but at this rate it seems unlikely with him around.

See it's shit like that makes me so upset when she goes back to him because I get to thinking about her. Only for me to realize that Paige's genuine affection is probably the only thing in my life I won't be able to achieve. Then this always leaves me in tears. She has me so whipped and she doesn't even know it. I dunno but I can't function anymore today I'm just gunna lay here for now. I'll just finish packing tomorrow.

**Tomorrow afternoon **

I'm doing okay as of now all I needed was to watch Netflix and a pint of peanut buttercup ice cream. I managed to finish packing my stuff with enough time to get to the airport on time. I think I have a match tonight against one of the Total Divas I can't remember who. All I know is it's gunna lead up to next Monday where it's to be announced of the Divas free-for-all title match at Wrestlemania. And that's all we know because that's all they would tell us. I'm not sure where Paige would tie in to all of this but I guess it's always nice to have her on the road with me and not with that asshole. Anyway I already went through security and stuff I'm just waiting for the plane to come, mostly for Paige though. She texted me this morning saying she was okay and that her dick of a boyfriend was going to drop her off at the airport.. Well she didn't call him that but it isn't a lie. As I was sitting there it was the normal thing where some fans would come up and ask for pictures and stuff, so I smiled and gave them what they asked. I was only waiting for ten minutes before I saw her appear off in the distance making me smile a bit. It was gone as quickly as it appeared when I noticed the rodent was with her. Ugh and they are holding hands. I guess everything went well yesterday judging by the huge smile she has on her face and she's holding his hand. He is even carrying her carry on luggage so it's good that she seems rather happy today.

"Hey love!" She smiled as they both stood in front of me.

"Hey." I spoke. It'd be happier if that scumbag wasn't here, but I have to remember he is her "boyfriend" and I only want her to be happy.

"Hi." Spoke the noob with a slight wave standing next to her. "Thanks for helping my little crumpet the other night I appreciate it. I know you're tired of me and wish I were dead but I'm trying to make sure it won't happen again." He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "This chicken nugget means too much to me for me to lose her." It smiled before playfully nibbling at her neck getting her to giggle and grab at his biceps. I love how he said it like I'd actually believe him, and forget what he has done to her. I can never forgive or be okay with him hurting her the way he does.. Did this bitch just call her a chicken nugget? Fuck it I'm not going to question it. It makes sense in the fucked up relationship of theirs.

"Haha Corey stop! You're starting something you can't finish!" She giggled trying to pull away from him but he is still biting at her neck.

"I don't want you to go." He pouted. No he doesn't he probably doesn't give a shit if she leaves or not.

"I know baby but I promise to call you every night before I go to bed and when I wake up. I'll be home before you even realize I'm gone." She spoke cupping his cheeks and giving him a light peck.

"Ugh it's not fair that I will only be able to see you and not touch." Fucking story of my life right now you jerkoff. At least you actually get to touch her intimately, all I get is my imagination. So shut up and get lost. "I'm gunna miss you so much babe." Then of course to my luck they started to make out... Are you kidding me!? In front of my face like that!? I can't even with them I gotta go before I do something and get in trouble. With that I casually got up grabbed my bag and headed over to the Starbucks I saw coming in. I don't even really like their coffee but I'll drink it if it means I don't have to sit and watch the horror story that was going on in front of me. I know it's kinda an jerkface move but I'm sure you'd do it too if a couple just started to make out directly in front of you. Don't matter it is only reminding me of what I can't have.

The line there wasn't terribly long but I had to wait at least three minutes before I could order. I'm not really feeling coffee today so I just got two chocolate fudge cookies and some milk. I deserve a cookie for all the bullshit I've been through. I then felt my phone vibrate only to see its Paige calling me. Oh so now she notices I'm missing about ten minutes later. I let it ring for a while before I answered.

"Yes?" I spoke flatly.

"Where'd you go?" She asked sounding kinda worried.

"Away. You guys needed privacy so I wondered off." I spoke not telling her what she wants to hear.

"Well where'd you wonder off to?"

"The airport."

"Okay smart ass I know that but where in the airport?"

"One of the shops." I spoke bluntly. I'm only doing it because she hates when I don't give her straight answers.

"See now you're starting to upset me Aj and you don't want to sit next to me for the next few hours when I'm mad at you. I will make it the longest flight you've ever been on." She growled. I couldn't help but find that pretty sexy, I wouldn't mind her paying attention to me during the whole plain ride. But I don't want to anger her.

"Umm just meet me back at the terminal."

"Kay." And with that I hung up and headed over to where our terminal is. I took my time getting there because I'm in no rush to see her if that clown is still with her. But I can only take so long to get back there being I didn't venture off far. "You know it'd be nice if you told me where you were going next time." She scolded as I sat down next to her.

"Well you were busy and I didn't want to disturb. Besides I'm grown so I can do what I want, you aren't my mom." I spoke with sass. I didn't mean to say it like that it slipped out. That's just always my initial reaction when people say that to me.

"Well sorry for being worried that something might have happened to you. You can't just walk away and not let me know because I'd be mortified if something bad were to happen to you." She sasses right back. But again I'm an adult I can do what I want. I don't need a protector I can fight for myself.

"I know I'm sorry it won't happen again. I didn't mean to worry you." She has me whipped and there's nothing I can do about it.

"It's just there are a lot of creeps out there and we're kinda-"

"Yes I know people might try to steal me. I know but that's why God invented pepper spray." I smiled showing her my keys that has pepper spray on it.

"Look I know I'm being a little over protective right now it's just I really care about you Aj. You're my best friend and I just don't want to lose you. You still still talk to me even after all those times I took Corey back even when you told me not to. And I know I can always call you when something happens and you'll always be there for me. To be honest you keep me sane and it's for that reason I love you. I love our friendship and I just don't want a stupid boy to come in between us." She said looking me in the eyes. "I know the real reason why you disappeared and I'm sorry I shouldn't have did that right in your face like that. It's just I guess I-" I just placed my hand on her arm.

"It's okay I get it. And it's fine you're just sad you won't see him for a while. It was expected being you're new to the main roster. And don't worry you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried. I promise not to let anyone girl or guy get in between us." I then interlaced my fingers with hers. "We're best friends for life." That was all it took to get her to smile.

"Pai-J together until the end of Earth and back." She smiled. I'm not going to lie when it comes to me and her the word friend is like venom to my heart. I know it's childish but I don't want to be friends with her I want something else, but that's probably all I'll ever be is a friend. Okay yea I admit it I want Paige to be my girlfriend. I don't care I can't hold it in anymore I want to touch, feel, and kiss all over her body. I dunno how or why but I just think we'd be a perfect couple.. I don't want to get into it to much right now because I don't want to make myself all depressed and stuff. Besides its hard to focus when her hand is interlocked with mine and she's looking at me with a huge smile. This is how it ought to be, just me and her.

"Anyway I got you a cookie if you want it." I spoke showing her the cookie.

"You know I only like chocolate chip cookies, that isn't chocolate chip."

"Oh I thought it was chocolate chip. Oh well I guess I'll just eat it then." I smirked biting into it.

"You're such a bloody wanker!" She exclaimed playfully hitting me.

"You love it though." I grinned.

"Yea I do." She sighed in defeat. I just kissed her on the cheek. She is so adorable I can't stand it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well first thing first thank you all for the really nice reviews it makes me happy to know I make you happy by providing you with about ten minutes of entertainment. I didn't plan to update so soon but many of you wanted the next chapter so I gave you the next chapter. Yes I know this chapter was kinda boring but it had to happen so later the good stuff will happen. But that's crazy Aj has a serious crush on Paige! I didn't even see it coming it's weird because I could barely even tell. ;) It's even more crazy that Paige went back to Corey. (Yes I decided on Corey Graves because I think they are cute together. I don't have anything against Corey I just think he's hot. Just say'n) <strong>

**On another note if you didn't get the couple comparison of Stella and Stanley, they are from one of my fav movies Streetcar Named Desire. It's a good play/story. But in it there's a scene where Stanley hits Stella and... Look if you want to understand why they are similar just go google it or don't whatever I don't know I'm not your dad. But if you're new to my writing you should know I sometimes tend to reference my favorite movies or lyrics from a song. They are subtle but they're there. There's even Lyrics from a song in this chapter. Some may get it some won't it's not that deep. But I bet you're wondering what song I used. In fact it actually fits Paige and Corey's relationship down to a T. Except no girl loves the way you lie... Unless you shine bright like a diamond :) **

**So yeah anyway if you're new to my stories welcome to the family. And if you aren't new thanks for being loyal I respect you for that. Please don't stand there and watch me burn because its not alright. Anywhore eggs were invented by Elmo in 1746 ~Joz #fuckitup**


	3. You probably should

**Aj's POV **

It didn't take long for the plane to come and we boarded. We didn't have seats next to each other because her seat was a few rows behind me. That was okay because separation between us right now would be good on my part. We have weeks that we gotta spend together, so I enjoyed it while it lasted before she got the guy to my left to switch seats with her. I thought it was funny because she came up with some nonsense sob story about how when we reach certain altitudes I tend to lose my marbles spitting and pull out people's hair. And if we hit turbulence it's going to be an all-you-can-bite frenzy for me if she wasn't by my side. The look on his face was of horror and of guilt. It took a lot out of me to not burst out laughing listening to her explain all that to him. She even started to cry while doing it, it was so good I actually started to believe I did stuff like that. But it worked and that is how she managed to once again close the gap between us. So I guess we're going to be stuck together longer than I anticipated and certainly longer than I can handle. Don't get me wrong I love hanging around Paige but after a few days she usually goes home and I'm on my own again to express my feelings as much as I want. Now I will have to keep my thoughts and hands to myself. I don't think it should be hard because I always room with Layla. So really as long as me and her don't end up sharing a room I should be good.

The plane ride was good for the most part, just me and her goofing around and making jokes. Then she fell asleep on my shoulder and my heart melted. She looks so cute sleeping and it was cute because she snores a little bit. It's not that I didn't know those things already, I just think it gets even more adorable when I see it. But all it did was remind me of what isn't mine. It's going to be a hard few weeks for me.

Once we landed it was a little past four which ment we didn't have time to go to the hotel so its probably going to be a straight through to the next city. It was about a hour drive until we got to the arena. Which was okay because it gives me time to mentally prepare myself for my match later and for the weeks ahead of us. I didn't have to tell her how to navigate backstage because she already knew how things work. That is the beauty of NXT in the works right there. She eventually left me to go catch up with Emma. I took this time to just go sit and think.

"Hey Shortie!" Smiled John as he jumped up on the crate next to me.

"Well if it isn't Super Cena himself." I teased back. Yes John Cena is one of my close friends backstage. We have been ever since we had the story line together when I was GM of Raw. I remember I was still really shy about kissing him on camera in front of millions, but he reassured me that it'd be okay. Of course it was followed be a huge kiss catching me completely off guard because the cameras weren't rolling. The thing about the storyline we had together was that apparently he really actually like liked me, so he really did take me on a date off camera later on. I remember thinking to myself yeah he's cute but I wasn't completely totally into him like how the fangirls were. But I figured it was just a phase and I'd get over it and start to like him back. So flash forward two dates later and we were an actual couple but the more we kissed the more and more awkward it felt for me to where I just didn't feel right kissing him. Because it was a few months before that me and Paige became friends and I found myself thinking about her... Well a lot more than a friend should to the point I found myself more comfortable in the presence of a woman more than I did a man. I thought that was a phase too until they put me in a new storyline and I had to kiss Dolph and no part of that felt right to me. Dolph is a great guy but I started to find myself attracted to girls more than I did guys. Being the caring person I am I told John of how I was feeling at the moment. He was really understanding and concluded for me that I am probably bisexual, but more to girls than guys. So I guess you could call that my coming out. Except he and Kaitlyn are the only ones who know about my rainbow colored skin. I was for sure he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore because of what happened between us, but it was the exact opposite. He said that it would be nice to finally have a female friend who wouldn't constantly hit on him. And so we became best friends and it's been that way ever since.

"You don't have any kryptonite do you?" He smiled shielding his face.

"Well I dunno do you have any growing potions to help me grow taller?" I joked back.

"No but I do have this!" He smirked reaching in his pocked then pulling out a little Domo trinket and it was dressed as a cute dinosaur. "Randy and I were at a gas station and I saw a machine with these little creature things in it. It made me think of you so I got you one." He shrugged placing it in my hand.

"Awe John you are too adorable. I needed a new keychain for my nonexistent keychain collection!" I smiled.

"Well it looks like I got you your first one to start with. You can thank me later when you're in the record books." He smiled showing his dimples. Gay or not his dimples will always be so cute to me. "Anyways what's Paige doing here? I was walking to come find you and she almost knocked me off my feet running from Emma." I just giggled. Typical Paige and Emma shenanigans, just like back in NXT.

"They moved her up to the main roster. And she debuts after Wrestlemania some time."

"Oh well that's great maybe she'll be the one to finally dethrone you. You've been on top way to long."

"John!" I esclaimed hitting him. "You're so mean to me!"

"I'm kidding jeez woman. You make a good champion."

"Thank you I know." I smirked flipping my hair.

"Are you going to be okay with her being around you a lot more often?" He asked worriedly. He is the only one who knows about my feelings for Paige. I have to vent about her and that stupid toad to somebody. The only thing I didn't tell him is what he really does to her to make her end up at my house crying. As far as he knows they just argue a lot and they constantly break up and get back together, which isn't exactly a lie. It's just not the whole truth.

"Ehh I'm not even sure. I think I'll be okay as long as me and Lay keep rooming together.." I spoke looking down at my feet. "It happened again the other day." I murmured. I know she begs me not to tell about how Corey hurts her, but I'm like an oven on thanksgiving. You have to take stuff out if you want to cook more stuff. So I have to let some of my knowledge out so I have room for more. That and because heroes always have someone behind them to support them to keep them from crumbling. Superman has Lois Lane, The Joker had Harley Quin for a bit, Hulk had Betty, and Angelina has Brad. So in my case I have John.

"Are you okay?" I just shook my head no.

"He doesn't appreciate her the way she should be. He just keeps hurting her and no matter what I do she keeps going back to him. She keeps saying he loves her but love isn't constantly making her cry and run to me John!" I spoke looking over at him trying not to cry. He than wrapped his arm around me into a hug. "God and it makes me so mad every time I see her with him. It's like I'm trapped in this horrific point base love triangle and I'm trapped underneath the point forced to watch him slowly break her down. She'll run to me, then back to him, then back to me, then back to him." I vented. I'm not so much upset I'm just mad if anything right now.

"I gotta give it to you Aj you are one tough cookie. I don't know how you manage to sit and watch your bestie run back and forth between you and Corey. And obviously each time she leaves you a little bit of your sanity and heart go with her. But really the only thing I know that might help is to tell her. Tell her what you feel in your heart and hope she listens. You gotta help her see what you see. The worst that would happen is you lose a friend, if not then you gain a girlfriend." He spoke

"Ugh it's not that easy Johnny! Don't you think I've tried? It's like everytime I get close to telling her that damn shit head shows up and starts crying, apologizing, begging and pleading on his knees for her to take him back. And I try so hard to tell her he is no good but she always cuts me off and won't let me talk anymore. I honestly am starting to think she likes what he does to her.." It's true maybe there's a part of her that likes when he hits her. It's the only reasonable explanation as to why she keeps going home to him. No I think I'd know if my Paige was into that BDSM stuff. While she does look like the type to dom someone, her heart is too big to intentionally hurt someone. At this point she is just blinded by his false blanket of love. "God I just wish you knew what I knew. That way you would know why I absolutely can not stand that punk kid she calls a boyfriend. He just misuses her and it's so wrong. He fucking.. For fucks sake! I just can't."

"Well has it ever occurred to you that maybe the both of them really are in love? I mean what couple doesn't have fights and get mad at each other? It's just like any other couple in the world with a healthy relationship. Arguing is only natural in relationships." See if he knew the truth he would understand where I'm coming from. Hell knowing John he would probably beat the crap out of that bag of shit if he found out he hits her. But I can't tell him it's not really my place to share. I don't want to talk about her anymore because it's only going to make me mad.

"Not this time around. Anyway enough about me how are you and Nikki?" I asked changing the subject.

"What do you mean by not this time around?" He asked with a questioning look. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. Nikki how is she?" He just gave me a look like he isn't buying it. But he brushed it off and answered my question.

"She's good, we are actually going out to dinner after the show. I want to ask her if she wants to move in with me, I think we've been together long enough for us to take the next step. I'm just really nervous about her answer you know how attached her and Brie are." He spoke with a stupid grin on and messing with his fingers. He is so adorable when he is nervous. It's so obvious he loves her, and I like her too she's pretty cool.

"Awe John that is so adorable. It sounds to me like Super Cena is in love with a Bella!" I teased getting him to chuckle and look at me.

"You're one to talk, I think I can just about almost say the same for you. Only over a certain raven haired Brit." He smirked. I want to protest but at the same time I have to ask myself a question. Is it a lie?

"I wouldn't go that far Cena… I'm just really confused about my emotions right now." I countered.

"Right." He spoke simply winking at me. "You got a match tonight?"

"Yea I think so. What about you?"

"I think it's another promo with The Wyatt clan. So I should probably go get ready for that." He shrugged hopping down off the crate.

"Yea have fun with that."

"Will do. And you go out there and pull out some weave."

"Don't I do that everytime I go out there?"

"True."

"Well I'd wish you luck but you've got the whole world in your hands." I giggled singing the last part. He hates that song now that it is practically sang everytime Bray cuts a promo as of late. "You've got the whole world in your hands, you got the whole wide world in your hands."

"Really? Are you done?" He asked sarcastically

"John has the whole world in his hands, he's got the whole world in his hands." I sang laughing at his face. He is annoyed by me right now. "Kay I'm done now."

"Well just for that I'm going to leave you here and go to catering by myself. And guess what I have your growth potion right here but now you get nothing!" He taunted backing up down the hall holding up a 5-Hour energy drink before chugging the whole thing. "Looks like you'll be short forever." And with that he turned to face forward and walked out of my view. He is so stupid sometimes but I love him like my own brother. He helped me through a lot and I don't know where I'd be without him. But it's almost time for opening bell and I gotta go get dressed.

So I hopped off the crate and began to head to the Divas locker room. It wasn't too far of a walk maybe two minutes or less. When I got there for some reason almost all the other Divas were in there too. I've never really been too social with all of them only Layla, Nikki, Tamina, and now Paige. I always put my stuff next to Lay so that's where I headed. As I looked around I noticed the Paige and Emma weren't here so that's good.

"Hey Lay. How goes it?" I smiled placing my stuff down next to her.

"I'm doing great thanks for asking. What about you how's your day going?" She said happily.

"Someone gave you candy today didn't they?" She is almost never this happy for no reason.

"Yup and I had three cups of coffee!"

"Wow bless your heart Lay you are going to crash so hard later tonight." I giggled shaking my head. I then began to find my attire for my match later, which I still don't know against who.

"Whatever. You have a match today against Naomi."

"Thanks I didn't know. I was just getting changed for the hell of it." I spoke sarcastically.

"Well good thing I'm here then huh?" I can't help but not to smile at her. Lay is the oldest one of all of us Divas, but she is like a little kid sometimes.

"I love your face." I cooed poking her cheek. "You're so cute!"

"I know I'm just a loveable person." She smiled proudly. Like I said she is such a little kid sometimes. I then began to change into my attire for the night so I can begin to get ready. It usually doesn't take me long to change and get ready. Once I finished getting dressed I headed out to wardrobe to get my belt and to have my hair and makeup done. I could do those things myself but I'm not really in the mood. Plus they didn't hire them for no reason, so I might as well take advantage of it.

By the time I finished that and went to catering, it was almost time for my match so I headed to the gorilla. There I began my pre-match rituals and stretched. The only concern I have going into this match is I hope I don't let my inner demons take over and I forget where I am for a moment. It happens when there is a lot on my mind, so you can imagine how often it's been happening since I found out about what that asswipe has been doing to Paige. I shouldn't think about that right now because it wouldn't help my cause. I was doing good until I was bent over forward and someone came grabbed me by the hips and started to feverishly hump me. I mean like they were trying to fuck the life out of my ass they were slamming that hard.

"Ah what the fuck!" I yelped standing up and turning to look at the person.

"Aww come on baby I was so close to shooting my seed in you." Smirked Paige in a stupid deep man voice. "Come'mere lemme finish."

"You better watch out because next time you might catch a fist to the face. You can't be scaring me like that when I'm stretching." I growled. She just laughed and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control my urges. If I see a nice ass I'm going to go get me some, and yours looks mighty fine in those shorts bent over." She purred grabbing my ass getting me to jump.

"Fucking no! Stop it!" I spoke firmly pushing her off me. That isn't helping my cause with anything. All it did was distract me and change my mindset from destroy the enemy to destroy the pussy in seconds. Thanks Paige now all I can think about is destroying you in the bedroom. What!? She is wearing leggings and a crop top showing off her abdomen. It's not my fault my mind is in on cloud nine right now thinking about her. "Damn it you! Fuck! Got me all types of fucked up now." I groaned. She just giggled.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't sexually harass you right before a match."

"Well now I lost my focus so thanks. You're a wonderful friend indeed!" I fake smiled.

"You're welcome!" She smiled. "But that's not why I'm here, I want to wish you good luck in your match."

"Thanks I guess." Luck at this point isn't going to help, I need hope. Hope so that I can make it through this match without my mind wondering off to where it shouldn't be.

"You're welcome that's what friends are for. We put each other off focus for fun." She grinned. She then grabbed me by the belt hoops and pulled me closer to her. "Besides I wanna know if we're sharing a room together later." She purred. Shit she needs to stop with all this sexiness because if she doesn't we are gunna be in some trouble.

"Well I dunno.. Me and Lay.." She then moved her hands to my waist as she looked down at me. All it's doing is making me nervous. "I usually room with Lay on the road."

"Hmm okay well then I guess I'll room with Emma. She had asked me first but I told her I had to ask you since you are my ride here."

"Okay that's fine." Thank goodness!

"So are you okay with me riding to the hotel with her?"

"Yeah you can do what you want. I'm not your dad." I smiled. Good so now I don't have to worry about any late night temptations.

"Alright sounds like a plan. But that means we have to get breakfast together in the morning."

"Yeah that's fine.."

"Aj thirty seconds." Spoke a stagehand.

"Alright I'll call you. Anyway have fun out there and remember focus. Whatever you do don't muck it up."

"I'll try. Easier said than done." I spoke fixing my belt walking to where I need to be standing.

"Ten seconds." Spoke the same stagehand. And then suddenly I felt a set of lips crash into mine. Oh you have got to be kidding me! And there goes my match there's no way I'll focus now. "Showtime Aj!"

"Go get'em tiger!" She smiled pushing me towards the curtian. Yea it was a two second good luck kiss but it might as well have been a kiss of death. I can't even begin to focus because the fans are so loud and my heart is racing. It's funny how she drives me crazy and doesn't even know that she does.

As expected this match was sloppy and very uncoordinated. I just for some reason could not focus on the task at had. And it was because of that I got my ass kicked out there, I won via submission but still. I've never been so thrown off during a match until tonight. I got kicked in the face at least three times, I ran face first into her butt twice, and each time I fell my head slammed into the canvas pretty damn hard. If this is going to happen everytime before my matches I might as well give it up now because I will never win. Then again I guess it's a win on its own, Paige giving me a kiss before each match. However it still doesn't satisfy my need for her attention because I want more.. I want it all. Everything she has to offer I want it, I deserve it. But at the same time I know if she doesn't feel the same then I'll lose a good friend and I don't want to jeopardize that over my stupid heart and what it wants. Shit now I know how it feels to be friend zoned. I always used to laugh at all the people stuck there but it's not so funny now that I'm here to.

To my luck she wasn't backstage when I got behind the curtain. Good thing because she'll probably have some smart remark to say about the match. So from there me and Tamina walked back to the locker room. She doesn't seem like it but she is actually pretty funny on the low, she doesn't say much but when she does it's usually pretty funny. When we got there it was pretty empty since the show is pretty much over in thirty minutes. I noticed Paige's stuff is still here so that means she is probably running doing stuff with Emma. I'm glad she isn't always going to be stuck to me like glue so that should help keep my emotions in check. But I'm tired and I just want to go to bed, so I quickly got changed and packed up my stuff. Once that was done I said my goodbyes and set out to find Layla so we can go. To my luck she was only in catering so not long after we got in the car and she drove to the next city.

…

I'm not sure how long the drive was because I fell asleep for most of it. But I remember reading the clock and it read 3:10. That was around the time we got to the hotel. Lay checked us in while I sat in the car, once she came back we were good to go. So we headed upstairs and to our room. It's hard to describe how happy it makes me to see a bed after being in a car for so long. But honestly at three in the morning everything sounds like a good idea when you're tired. I then took a hot shower and went to bed. I've had more than enough of this day thanks to a certain someone. But tomorrow can be an even better day if I let it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats so mean of Paige to tease Aj like that... But it's still really funny how she doesn't know it affects Aj on a deeper scale. Then Aj ranting all her Paige problems to John. You're probably like why John Cena? Well I thought Dolph but then I was like nah that's basic. Then I thought Layla but I was like no she probably has her own problems to deal with. Then Punk came to mind for a bit, but that would be extremely basic and expected and I won't allow it in this story. Sorry folks there will be no Punklee anywhere in this story except right now. AjPunk is always somehow tied into a Pai-J story. This isn't a basic Pai-J story so it ain't gunna happen. So then I'm like why not Cena? Love him or hate him he is a good looking guy. Plus I kinda like the Aj/Cena as bffs it's cute.**

** Anywhore can we honestly sit and discuss what is going on for reals in our "beloved" WWE... What The Fuck!? Who is the smart ass who thought it'd be a great idea to put Rollins in the WHC match at RR when he already has the MITB brief case? Please explain to me where the logic is in it. Don't even get me started on the Divas... Why the FUCK do I have (but I won't ever) to watch Total Divas to fucking understand what they are fighting for? That show is completely irrelevant to what goes on in the ring so why are they trying to intertwine the two? Which then brings me to Paige.. She's fake. Let me explain before you get mad. I love Paige as much as the next person but the love kinda fades when you pride yourself as the "Anti-Diva" then turn around and become a Total Diva. Why? Why she do that to us? Why she betray us like that? I dunno it might just be me who is bothered by it. I just don't like liars or fake people. Not saying I hate her cuz if I did I wouldn't be writing this story, it's just she is on the fence of it I like her or if she's irrelevant. It's sad that the whole Divas locker room is or has been a Total Diva. Aj and Emma are the only ones who haven't gone to the Darkside yet. I hope it stays that way. I dunno those are just my thoughts and reasons why I'm done watching this said company, TNA is more entertaining and exciting. How the hell is the first 5 minutes of their first 2015 show already better than a whole 3 hour WWE taping? Okay I'm done ranting for now. Stay tuned for next time and I might rant about more things wrestling. **

**~Joz #fuckitup (ps. Yea I'm sorry to my new readers but sometimes I like to rant in my Author's note at the end of each chapter. I don't do it to be an ass it's just I like to share my opinion to see if I'm not the only one who thinks these thoughts. I just hope it doesn't make you hate me.) **


	4. Quality time

_"You know I just can't get over how good you look right now. The way the moon is casting its shadow on you is giving me the chills. I don't know why I haven't noticed it before but just everything about you is just so damn perfect, you've made me see and feel things I've never felt before. So many things that I can't even begin to express how grateful I am for having you in my life. I don't know what it is you're doing to me but I feel all mushy inside and I hate it.. But I like it because it only happens when I'm around you." She spoke as we were laying in bed and I was straddling her hips. I couldn't help but to smile down at her as she smiled up at me. I then decided to interlace my hands with hers. _

_"It's called Love babe. That weird feeling in your stomach and chest is love in its purest form.. I know because I feel it too when I'm with you, hell even when I think about you I get the feeling. I told you what you thought was love wasn't really love at all, it was just a false blanket of security." I spoke softly looking into her eyes. _

_"Well then I guess I must be so madly in love with you because right now I feel like putty laying underneath you like this. Almost like all my insides have melted and it is being supported by the thought of you." She grinned. It's so corny but I find it fucking adorable and that's why I leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. I just can't get enough of her lips they feel like a soft cloud that was set on fire making my whole body tingle with joy and excitement. "You're mine April and nobody can take you away from me." She growled in a sultry voice looking down at me. When the hell did I end up on the bottom?... See that's what she does to me it's fucking ridiculous. _

_"I've always been yours baby girl." I smiled giving her a peck on the lips. I then used my left hand to push some of her hair behind her ear. "And you'll always be my dark queen." She just leaned down and kissed me with a bit of ferocity. After we were both breathless she pulled away and shot me an evil smirk. Then without a word she began to lace kisses starting from behind my left ear, down to my neck, and to my collar bone. She then bit down hard on my vulnerable flesh, causing me to arch my back off the bed a bit. She just used her hands and forcefully pushed me back down. _

_"Stay." She grumbled in a low tone before going to my right side and began to lace kisses down to my collarbone. Once there she bit down again I tried to fight it but my back arched anyway, and she just chucked. "You don't take directions well do you?" For some reason my words just didn't want to work all I could do was bite my lip and smile. "Too fucking adorable, but it isn't going to help you here." She smirked. Normally I would be scared of what's to come but I'm so turned on that all I can focus on is what's going on between my legs. Then without warning she crashed her lips into mine in a heated passion. I then felt her hands start to make their way up my sides taking my shirt with it. I don't need her to spell it out for me so I broke the kiss long enough to take my shirt off earning me moan of approval. "Good girl, see you do listen." She purred in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. She then slowly began to knead my breast being I wasn't wearing a bra to begin with. _

_"Paige! Please don't do this to me!" I pleaded. I'm so turned on its starting to get annoying. She just smiled and gave me a kiss. _

_"Calm down I'm just showing you what you do to me." She spoke in a raspy voice. Gah every word she says is the gasoline being added to my fire. She then took off her bra and tossed it to the side giving me a breathtaking view. The moon is shining down on her and she looks like she is straight out of heaven. I don't know why but I have the sudden urge to suck on her tits. I don't know why but that's what I want to do so I sat up so she was in my lap. I'm going to devour those two soft mounds like how I devour my food... Sloppily and greedily but with a purpose. So I did I licked and sucked on her right nipple as hard as I could. "Mmmmm!" She moaned arching her chest further into my mouth. I took that as an okay to keep going so I detached from her right and switched to the left. I was enjoying myself until she roughly grabbed my hair and pulled me off her. "Phew! That was a close one you almost made me forget what I was doing. Look what you've done." She then grabbed my hand and shoved it inside her panties. Good god she is so wet I thought I stuck my fingers in a warm bucket of water. _

_"Now you know my pain." I grinned before using my fingers to tease her a bit. But before I could even have fun with it she pulled my hand out. I thought I was turned on... but then she put my fingers in her mouth and sucked her juices off, moaning as she did so. That perhaps was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my whole life. The way she sucked my fingers and batted her eyes made me realize she's the only one for me._

_"Maybe. Now lay back down and stay like I told you to do or else." She growled pushing me back down on the bed. I'm done it's over. If she wanted me to obey her every word from here on out she succeeded in her efforts. I need release. I need her to touch me, for her to make me cum. The faster the better so I'm not going to interrupt her anymore. So I just laid there staring up at her waiting on her next move. "April." _

_"Yes?" I answered sheepishly. I don't want to do anything wrong. _

_"I am going to fuck you until your legs go numb." She growled sexily before grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head. "These are to stay right here never to move unless I say so. If you move then I'm going to stop!" She spoke looking me directly in the eyes. I just nodded my head and kept my hands where she placed them. She then began forming a line of kisses down my neck, to my chest, then my abdomen, stopping just short of where I want her to be. "God damn underwear!" She grumbled before savagely ripping them off me and tossing them off to the side. She then continued her train of kisses where she left off this time going exactly where I need her to be. "Good thing I love midnight snacks!" She then spread my thighs further apart and..._

_*thud*_

"Aj! Aj! Aj fucking answer your damn phone before I break it!" I heard growling nearby right before something hit my face. Did she just throw a pillow at me? "Aj get up!" Then there was another pillow that hit me in the face.

"Will you stop throwing pillows at me!" I groaned. I was having a great dream and she ruined it right before the best part.

"Answer your phone it's been ringing for five minutes now. I'm trying to sleep." Yea Lay tends to get very grumpy when she is abruptly woken up. But like she said it was ringing so I went to answer it. To be honest I kinda don't care who's calling I just want to get back to my dream so I can finish it. So I just flicked the switch on the side and put it on vibrate.

"See there all better no more sound. Now stop throwing stuff at me!" I spat throwing the pillows back at her.

"Thank you." And with that she laid back down so I did the same. Just as I was about to drift back to sleep my phone started to buzz fairly loud. "Aj I swear to God."

"Alright alright I'm up." I groaned. Who the fuck is calling me and why. I picked up my phone and just answered it its too early to read caller I.D. right now. "Hello?" I answered in an annoyed voice to make it clear to whoever is calling that I'm really pissed off right now.

"Well aren't you a little grouch this morning!" Well dream of an angel and you'll get a call from one.

"Look I'm very busy right now Pai I gotta call you back later." I mumbled she is forever calling me at the worst times. And when I say worst times I mean when I'm sleeping.

"No you aren't you just woke up, I know your sleepy voice when I hear it so don't lie to me. Besides you gotta get up because I'm hungry and I wanna go for flapjacks and potato hash." She spoke simply. Damn it I can't even lie my way out of this right now.

"No it's okay we can do lunch later... Maybe around two or something. That sounds like a great plan to me I'll call you then. Bye." And with that I hung up. Great now back to sleep for me. She wasn't in any danger so she isn't more important than my sleep right now. But before I could get comfortable my phone started to ring again, and I ignored it I know it's Paige calling. I'm not going to answer that phone especially after I abruptly hung up on her. So I just went to the next best thing and turned off my phone. I know for sure she is going to kill me for this but I'm tired and I don't exactly want to see her after that dream I had. I swear that's probably all I'm going to think about it all day. And I probably won't be able to look at her the without picturing her naked body leaning over top of me. This wouldn't have been the first time I've had a dream like that it's just they weren't as vivid like this one was. I'm still tired so I'm going back to sleep and see where I end up.

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt something heavy plop down on my stomach making it kinda hard for me to breathe.

"How dare you hang up on me and ignore my phone call!" I heard in that oh so familiar pissed off British accent and it is Layla's. I'm just going to play dead nobody is going to hit a dead body. "Just because you aren't moving doesn't mean I can't see you." She then pinched me really hard on my right side.

"Ahh okay okay okay! I'm up please let go! Fuck that hurts!" I yelp. She has a really good grip and its tight.

"Oh so now you want to acknowledge me?"

"Yes okay I'm sorry just stop pinching me." She then pinched me even harder then let go. "Jeez how the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"Surprisingly the bellhop is a Rampaiger." She shrugged.

"Oh... Well anyways if you don't mind I was kinda doing something before you interrupted me."

"Is that all you're going to do today? Just lay in bed sleeping." Why is she asking so many questions.

"Obviously I am, I had a long day yeste-"

"Well congrats you have a change of plans we're going out for breakfast. So get up and get dressed." She spoke climbing off me and getting to her feet.

"Nooooo! Why can't we just get lunch later today instead. I'm tired and I wanna sleep." I whined.

"No we planned this last night you agreed on it." She spoke sternly.

"Can't you just take Lay over there?" I murmured remembering that I didn't sleep in here alone.

"No because Lay isn't here, and she isn't you. So get your lazy bum up and get dressed or I'm going to drag you out just how you are." I just let out a sigh. Alright fine I'll go, the first part really made me feel all warm and fuzzy after she said it. But the more important question is what time is it and where'd Layla go?

"Okay give me five more minutes then I might be able to get up." I spoke honestly turning to my side. I then felt her rip off my blanket. Oh fuck! Thank goodness I decided to wear pants to bed or else it'd get really awkward.

"Now!" She growled angrily. But to be honest I found it kinda sexy and it turns me on a bit, because she made that exact same face in my dream. Anyway I guess I ought to get up because I can tell I'm starting to piss her off. Also because she put in all this effort just to make sure I get breakfast with her.

"Alright I'm going! I swear can't never sleep in with you crazy Brits running around at six in the morning." I mumbled to myself as I got out of bed

"Actually it's only 10 am. smart ass!" She laughed. "Now go shower and hurry up." She demanded right before giving me a hard slap on the ass. I just looked back at her and glared at her. "You have exactly ten minutes so you better get a move on." I swear any other person and I would have flipped out on them, but it's different when it comes to her.. She's different from everyone else and I love her for it.

I then did what she told me to do and started the shower. I still think it's crazy that she has me whipped and she doesn't even know it. I can't even make my own decisions when I'm with her because she already made my decision for me. To some degree my opinions don't matter when I'm around her we always do what she wants to do no questions asked. I can't help but do whatever it takes to make her smile and I'll be even more happy since she's on the road with me now. So I don't have to worry about that stupid jerk hurting her anymore because she is with me, which is how it should stay forever. Just wish she would see everything the way I see it maybe then she will come to her senses and leave that scrub and realize she belongs with me.

"You have five minutes left." I heard from outside the bathroom. Well then I better get in before she come in and drags me out. After last night I need a shower a long one at that. Just gotta keep it together for about two hours then I can just come back here and continue sleeping. Once I finished my shower I dried off and walked out only to see my clothes scattered all over my bed. "You were taking to long so I picked you out an outfit. That way we can leave faster." She smiled throwing my matching pink and black bra and panties at me. "Put those on then come back here." I'm not going to argue with her so I just did as I was told. Once I finished I walked back out and sat on the bed, but I kept my towel on. Not sure why but she makes me nervous especially when I'm half naked. "Kay since it's hot outside I figured you would want to wear-" She then looked up at me and gave me a weird look. "Why are you wearing a towel over your bra?" I just looked down at my lap. I don't really have an excuse this time. "Oh please don't tell me you're scared or something. We've seen each other half naked plenty of times what's the problem?" Well I had a dream last night where we were together and it was oh so vivid. Only you just couldn't get enough of touching and teasing my body to the point of frustration. And you were half naked sitting on my lap and my lips were all over your chest. So if I show you my half naked body right now I might be tempted to strip you naked and make my dream a reality.

"See I told you, I'm too tired to function. It sounded like a good idea when I did it." I mumbled. It's not a lie. She just giggled and shook her head.

"Okay well then I guess we can get rid of it." She then grabbed the towel and yanked it off me. "There we go much better!" She smiled checking me out. "Anyway here put these on." She spoke handing me a pair of light blue jorts and my grey Celestial Bodiez muscle shirt. So I put them on like I was instructed to. "Here." She then handed me a pair of socks and my black low top Chucks.

"Happy?"

"Yep. See now we're twins!" She smiled brightly. And then I noticed she was wearing a grey muscle shirt with light blue jorts. I didn't even notice it until she said something about it.

"Couldn't resist could you?" I spoke looking at her. She just smiled and nodded her head. "It was bound to happen one day huh?"

"Oh don't be so sad you know you like it!" I couldn't help but smile at that she is so adorable. "So does that mean you'll let me do your makeup?" She asked excitedly.

"Do I really even have an option?" I asked with a straight face. Even if if I said no she'd still do it anyway.

"Nope." And with that she grabbed my makeup bag and drug me into the bathroom and sat me on the toilet seat lid. "Stay." Really? Of all words she could have chose... It's going to be a long day for me. "Okay first let's put on some catchy music!" She grinned looking at her phone. I guess she put on the radio because to my demise All of me by John Legend came on. If only I could sing her this song I swear I would if I had the courage to do so. The feelings being reflected in this song isn't even half of what I feel inside for her. "Alright where to start first?" She murmured to herself looking at me, then grinned before she dumped out my makeup all over the counter. I just hope she doesn't make me look crazy.

**Thirty minutes later**

"There we go you look gorgeous!" She smiled looking at me. "I never cease to amaze myself. Take a look." She said backing up so I could look in the mirror.

"You did good babe it looks pretty identical to if I were to have done it. Good job!" I spoke honestly it really does look good. It's perfect down to the last detail. She even did my hair the way I like it, which is when I wear it down.

"Ha baby I know." She smiled cockily. "Wait hold on your lip gloss isn't even let me-" She then pressed her lips to mine then after a few seconds she pulled away. "There all better. Now hurry up lets go I'm starving." With that she left the bathroom and I just stood there. Did I just imagine that or did she really just kiss me? Well judging by the fact my heart is racing and I have butterflies in my stomach I think it really just happened. "Aj come on let's go I'm starving! Stop staring at yourself in the mirror and come on." There goes my composure the little bit I had is now sailing off into the sunset.

"Uh yea lets go." I spoke softly walking out the bathroom. After grabbing my phone, wallet, and sunglasses we left. I let her drive to wherever the hell she wanted to eat I'm in no condition to drive anywhere right now. But we ended up at an IHOP which was nice because I love pancakes. We got a booth near the back so we weren't really bothered by any fans wanting pictures. I half way through regretted that decision because every now and then she'd randomly kiss my neck or cheek. I know to her it's a friendly gesture but it just makes me want to tell her even more about how I feel about her. I will tell her one of these days but just not today.

Not sure when I will because I'm scared of what's going to happen if she doesn't feel the same. I don't really like the thought of her not being my friend anymore, or if we stay friends it will be awkward between us. I don't want to lose what we have but at the same time I want it to be so much more. I want to mean more to her than a best friend, I want to be Paige's girl and I want her to be Aj's girl. She should be my girl not Corey's, he doesn't deserve her. That fuckface deserves to burn in hell for what he has done to her, it's harsh but it's true. I just don't get why she keeps going back to him. I make it so obvious to her of what love really is like because I show her everyday, yet she doesn't seem to notice. But at the end of the day she'll always have a good time with me, more fun than she ever will with that cockroach. For an example after we ate she insisted we go to the nearest shopping outlet and find new outfits. I didn't really even feel like shopping for any new clothes today but she insisted we shop anyway. I just can't say no to her when she begs me. So she'd pick stuff out and then we would try them on. I liked that part because we shared a dressing room, I don't think I have to explain why. Then from clothes we ended up at Victoria's Secret... All that did was make me wish she brought that lingerie to wear for my eyes only. Hopefully one day that wish will become a reality because just thinking about her wearing them alone is turning me on, so I can only imagine what she'd look like.

Once we finished spending money on unnecessary items we went back to the hotel. That was the point where I thought this happy torture would be over but no. She followed me right to my room so that's how we ended up snuggled together in bed watching a movie. We ended up watching one of those stupid exorcist movies. I don't find them scary just stupid and sometimes funny. Let's be honest how often in real life do you see someone crawling on the ceiling throwing up some type of black liquid? Exactly never; so those "based off a true story" exorcism movies are all bullshit and laughable to me. I will believe it when I see it personally with my own eyes. I'll suffer through watching it this one time because every time there was a jump scare she grabs onto me and buries her head in my chest. Thus leaving me with no other options but to hold her. I'm laying on my back and she is laying with her head on my chest with her arms around my midsection.

"Oh My God!" She squealed tightening her grip around me as the possessed person jumped at the screen. All it did was get me to giggle she is so adorable. "Why are you laughing? Didn't that scare you?"

"No not really. I one time saw my Granny naked nothing really scares me that much anymore." I shrugged. She lightly chuckled at that.

"I bet that was a sight to see huh?" She smiled jokingly.

"That image haunted my dreams for the next two months. I couldn't wear or look at anything that was close in color to human flesh." I shivered thinking about that awkward moment when I was younger.

"Haha that's so funny! I can't even imagine seeing my Grandma like that."

"Trust me you don't want to it will scar you for life. It still haunts me to this day." She just laughed.

"You're so adorable Aj, I love your face!" If only it meant more to her than just a friend thing. But I guess a little bit or her heart is better than none.

"Love you too Pai." I softly smiled she returned the smile before turning back to watch the tv. Its little things like that that I love most about our relationship. We're just hanging out peacefully and watching movies. To me this is adding up to be a pretty perfect day spent with the woman I love. It was all going good in my opinion until her phone vibrated signaling a text message. I'm never one to be nosey and read people's text messages but she's laying on my chest so it's a fair trade. I wish I wasn't able to read them right now because it's a message from her shitty boyfriend that said;

**"When are you coming home I miss you :( can hardly sleep without my baby" **To which she responded;

**"Soon babe." **Well that was a very brief answer. I don't even think she wants to see him any time soon. Then he responded;

**"Soon isn't fast enough. I want to cuddle up with you and watch movies all day. You are my other half and I can't function properly without my missing half." **I couldn't help but laugh a bit to myself because I get to cuddle up with her and watch movies all day. Please his other half is the fricking Devil himself not my dark princess. But everyone has their own opinions. She then responded by saying;

**"I know babe but we discussed this before I left. I will come home eventually sometime after Wrestlemania just not sure when yet. I miss my little punk rock teddy bear :*)" **Ugh Pai you don't need him you have me. I'll be your dorky little teddy bear. I can do anything he does better than him and add my own style to it, especially be a better boyfriend to you. Matter of fact why is she even texting him right now we're watching a movie and it's pointless if she's just gonna text him the whole time. A few seconds later her phone buzzed again.

**"Well actually I think it's going to be sooner than that because they just told us today that there are going to be some NXT matches during Access Week. And guess who has a match?" **Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. Did I really just read that or did I all of a suddenly become dyslexic? There is no way in hell I'm going to let her go somewhere with him. Especially when it's Access week and there are tons of parties where there will be alcohol. Paige doesn't really drink only on occasion or if offered, but Corey fucking sucks it down like water. So when a sober and a drunk collide in their relationship Paige always ends up with me by morning. Whether he hit her, he's being an asshole, they get into a heated argument, or just him being himself she always comes to me for comfort. And I don't want her to shed anymore tears because of him.

**"Omg really?!" **She responded.

**"Yes really. I fly up there next week.. Later this week sometime if you want me to ;)" **Now I really wonder what she's going to say. She is just staring at it not typing just thinking I guess. She then turned and looked at me so I quickly looked up at the screen so she couldn't tell I was watching her text. After a few seconds I looked down at her.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Nothing." She just smiled and kissed my cheek before turning back to the TV. Then she responded to his message.

**"Just come next week. I have tons of stuff to do this week." **I couldn't help but smile at that lie. She doesn't have anything to do this week, in fact she doesn't really even have to be here right now. I found out last night at the arena, I was talking to one of my friends on creative and he told me that theoretically she doesn't have to start on the road until the weekend before Wrestlemania. So technically she's just here and won't have anything to do until next weekend. I think she has a title defense around that time too I'm not sure. Honestly if you ask me I think she did this for a reason not sure why but I have my suspicions...

**"Awe look at my girl off doing big things in the world. Well then I can't wait to see you next week." **He responded.

**"Can't help that I'm good at what I do. Only 7 days and 6 nights away. Can't wait :)" **

**"I love you" **

**"Love you too" **She responded before taking her phone and putting it off to the side on the bedside table. It buzzed again shortly after but she didn't even budge to see what it said. It's obvious that it's from Corey but she still didn't move, and that is how I know to some degree I'm more important to her than that troll. I couldn't help but smile at that, Paige likes me more!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait ive just been busy preparing for finals but I took them and I passed them. Yaaaaaaaassss your girl got A's across the board and one B, but that's good because that's the best I've ever gotten in high school so I'm chillin. I ain't even mad just gotta make it through the next four months and I'm free of that stupid hell hole. Anywhore so the first part of this chapter... I don't really have an explanation for it but by the time I realized what I was doing it I was halfway through it so I had to finish it. Now your probably wondering if I'm going to put smut in this story. I probably won't because I don't have plans to write it in this story. But then again the beginning of this chapter wasn't planned so you never know. I don't really have much to say this time... How's your day going? Did you have to cut a bitch for staring at bae for too long? If you did I understand it be like that sometimes. Do you ever wonder who and how aglets came into existence? What is an Aglet? -Joz #fuckITup<strong>


	5. I fucking knew it

**Next Monday **

The rest of that day we just laid there and watched movies until I had to go to the taping. The rest of the week she rode to the next city where Raw was to be held with me and practically stayed by my side the whole time. To some degree I wanted her to leave me alone but I enjoy seeing her smiling face. Besides its always better to be with someone else than to be alone, I don't mind having her here with me. After the Raw tapping we went and got dinner from a local 24-hour diner. Then from there we went back to the hotel where I had to make up some weird excuse as to why I can't sleep over in her room. Reluctantly she let me go so I headed back down to my room by myself. I know why would I want to get away from her since I love her so much? Well it's just not the same for me anymore every time I look at her I want to tell her exactly what I think and how I feel, but at the same time I'm scared. I admit it I'm scared that if she knows my true feelings for her and she doesn't feel the same that our friendship will never go back to the way it now. Like she'll probably treat me differently than she does now and I don't want it to change. But at the same time I hate being her friend I want to be her everything. She has space in her heart for a real one all she has to do is get rid of that bum of a boyfriend she has.

I dunno really I at least deserve to have the nights to myself if I spent the whole day with her. At the end of the day technically she isn't mine and I don't want anything to happen that could cause emotional distress to her or me. I could care less if she breaks his heart... Doubt he even has one anyway. Once I got to my room I opened the door and walked in to find a note on the bed from Layla.

**_Aj,_**

**_Rich flew out to come see me so I'm going to stay with him for a bit. Be good and try not to trash the room. Talk to you Monday. _**

**_Layla_**

Hmmm well that's cool I guess. I think it's so cute that Lay found herself someone. I'm just happy she's happy because she deserves it the most. I still for the life of can't figure out how it is she doesn't age. She looks exactly the same as she did back in '06 only difference is she got rid of her curls. I swear she found the fountain of youth and bathes in it daily. But that's a different day right now I just want to go to bed. So first it's time for a shower it helps me relax and clears my mind. I can even take a long one since I got the room all to myself. After my shower I put on my pajamas and laid down. I settled on watching the TLC network because they are having a marathon of _My strange addiction. _I don't know why but this show is extremely addicting, I mean like nobody wants to see some guy make love to his car. Or see a lady snort copious amounts of baby powder everyday, but yet I find it all interesting especially a guy who is in love with inflatable pool toys. TV is weird but I enjoy it on nights like these where it's just me. There is absolutely nothing wrong with having me time every now and then. It's time where you can just focus on you and nobody is around to bother you.

_*knock knock knock* _

Who the hell is at the door? No it doesn't matter because I'm not here. This is Aj time I don't have time for-

_*BANG BANG BANG*_

Well damn who the fuck is banging on the fucking door!? With that I trudged to the door and opened it. I swear this place better be on fire or some shit like that it's one in the morning right now.

"What?" I growled opening the door.

"Ugh I need to stay the night here Emma and Dean were starting to get frisky and I don't want to see any of that." Mumbled Paige as she pushed past me and walked into my room. Seriously?! No why, we've been hanging out all week long and the one time I get to myself she shows up unannounced. The one time I don't feel like dealing with Paige she decides to show up. Any other time I'd bask in her presence but now isn't exactly one of those nights. I'm all Paiged out I need time away from her for a bit. "Sorry if I woke you I would have called prior but my phone died." She spoke plugging her phone into the wall. I just let out a deep breath and stared at her. Have you ever been so frustrated that you just don't have anything to say? Because that's how I feel right now, part of me wants her to go the other half says to let her stay. At this time of the night I don't want her wandering the halls of a hotel full of strangers so I don't really have an option here. So I closed the door and walked back over to my bed and got in. I have no words to say so I won't say much right now. Quite frankly I'm actually a tad bit annoyed.

"So what are we watching?" She asked climbing into bed with me. I just hit the info button on the remote so it showed the title of the show. "I will never understand American television or American people. Why is this lady snorting powder? What is she a crack addict or something that's ridiculous can't you die from that?" She asked in astonishment. "And you called us Brits crazy. At least my people don't eat toilet paper for fun." She mumbled. You'd be surprised Pai. She then grabbed me from behind and pulled me into her so we were spooning. No not tonight I'm not feeling it, so I rolled out of her grasp and onto my feet. From there I took the remote and climbed into the other bed. "Well that was rude." I didn't even look at her I just laid down with my back facing her. "Really you're just going to do me dirty like that?" I just turned off the tv and kept silent. "Aj come on I'm sorry if I woke you but I'm not down to hear Dean and Emma go at it like rabbits again. Last time they did it in the bathroom for two whole hours. I'm mentally scarred for life now. This time they were on the bed and my presence sure as hell didn't stop them from doing it."

"Please shut up. You talk way too god damn much." I mumbled.

"Oh well fuck you too then." She said with attitude.

"Oh I've dreamed about it. And trust me you weren't doing much talking." I retorted.

"What's your deal Aj? Why are you being so bitter?" Oh no I don't think I can control my mouth anymore.. These never end well when I'm moody.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact that we've hung out everyday for the past week. I mean I love good old fashioned Pai-j quality time but I need a break. Of course it's like whatever to you but if you understood half the shit that goes on in my head you'd understand why it's really hard for me to just be in the same room as you. Hell I'm just tired of holding in all these emotions that want to come out but they don't have the courage to. Or maybe it's the fact I just want to be alone for once. I dunno choose which one that answers your question best." I spoke honestly as I sat up and looked at her.

"What are you talking about you said you didn't want me to be around Corey and now that I'm not near him and around you, you're mad about it!? Isn't this what you want because if it isn't then you better tell me what you want right now." She said in a defense tone.

"Paige you know that rat is no good for you so if anything you're doing yourself a favor and getting away from him. The asshole fucking hits you for fucks sake and you're going to basically sit here and tell me-"

"Why do you have to keep calling him names for!? He has a name and it's Corey. God all you ever do is point out the flaws in him what about the fact that he makes me happy? Do you even care about my happiness?" I couldn't help but laugh at that if she only knew.

"That's cute that you really think I don't care about your happiness Pai. Tell me please I beg you please tell me of a time where I didn't stop what I was doing and go out of my way for you. Name one time where I gave you the cold shoulder." I spoke simply and she was silent. "Exactly never. You and I both know that more than half the time you're with that stupid mutt you aren't happy. You don't know because he brainwashed you into believing that what he does and the feelings you feel when you're around him are normal, but they aren't. You think you love him but you don't even know what love really is to be honest with you."

"Ugh I don't want to talk about this anymore." She grumbled getting out of bed and putting on her shoes.

"I'm just telling the truth Paige. He doesn't love you, he's just intimidated by your beauty. He only lies to you so you won't leave him! It knows that what he's doing is wrong he knows that you can leave him at any moment, you deserve better than him." I kept talking.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You've never been in love to even know what love is."

"Oh I'm in love right now as we speak." She just let out a chuckle

"Who tell me right now. Who could the infamous Aj Lee be in love with?" I just stared at her. Her name is right on the tip of my tongue but it won't fall off. "Nobody that's who I thought." And with that she stormed out the door leaving me all alone just like how I wanted in the beginning of the night. Now that's she's gone I can't help but feel empty inside. Fuck did we just have a fight? Now I feel absolutely horrible for saying those things to her she did nothing wrong. It was all the truth I guess sometimes it's hard to hear.

"I am in love, I'm in love with you Paige." I spoke softly toward the door. I had my chance to tell her and I blew it. I just hope she doesn't hate me after this.

**Two days later**

It's been a whole 32 hours after Paige stormed out of my hotel room and I haven't heard from or seen her. I didn't even see her backstage at the Smackdown taping. I think I might have really upset her if she's going to these lengths to avoid me. I haven't even gotten a single phone call or text and it's not normal. She usually texts me everyday when we aren't together that she's okay and what she's gonna do today. I want to say that I don't care but my heart won't let me, it feels heavy knowing she is around here somewhere mad at me and I hate it. I can't function not knowing if she is okay or not she hasn't even posted a tweet or posted a photo on Instagram so I really have no idea. I have to find her and be the bigger person and properly apologize to her.

So with that in mind I got dressed and headed to the nearest store which happened to be a CVS. Good thing because they have a cosmetic aisle, a candy aisle, and a aisle with a crap ton of stuffed animals. So I have to get her the three things that should make her happy; black hair dye, Ferrero Rocher chocolates, and a really weird looking rag doll that had a button for one eye and an 'X' for the other eye. It's smile was stitched over with black stitches, I assume he doesn't talk much to the other toys at night. If you ask me it's kinda creepy that they sell dolls like this here but I'm not going to question it. So after putting them into a black gift bag I drove back to the hotel. Now the long walk I have to take to get to her room. I just hope she is in there or else it's going to get really awkward. Once I got there I took a deep breath and knocked. Please let her accept my apology. After a few seconds the door opened.

"Yes?" Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me. "Oh hey Aj what can I do you for?" Well that just changed my whole mood. Is this who she's been with for the past day?

"Why are you here?" I asked bluntly. "And where the fuck are your clothes?" He's wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"What does it look like? Obviously I'm visiting my beautiful girlfriend who I haven't seen in a while, and if you don't mind we were kind of in-"

"No I don't care what you were about to fail at. Where's my Paige?" I asked interrupting him. I don't want to know what was about to happen. He just smiled and leaned up against the door frame.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. She told me what you said and I don't think it was very nice of-"

"I don't give a damn about what you think Graves! You know that what was said about you was true you aren't man enough to love a woman the way she should be. Now I'd appreciate it if you got lost so I can talk to her."

"Well that's too damn bad pipsqueak." He then ruffled my hair only for me to slap his hand away. "Well somebody's a bit moody today. She doesn't want to talk to you right now because-"

"Corey hurry the fuck up I don't have all day!" Yelled a voice from inside the room... If there is one thing I know about that voice is that it wasn't Paige's. But I can tell you I am now very interested in who his "girlfriend" is.

"Anyway I think you should go." He spoke simply.

"You know what you're completely right I guess I can" I then looked to my left being that direction is where the elevators are. "Oh hey Paige!" I smiled getting him to peek over the door long enough for me to slip into the room. "No way!" I smiled I don't believe my eyes right now.

"Aj?"

"Hello there Charlotte fancy seeing you here. I didn't know you and Corey were such good friends."

"Alright you that's enough get out!" Demanded Corey as he began to tug my arm pulling me towards the door. I then shook him off long enough for me to pull out my phone and snap a few photos. "Give me that!" He growled trying to grab my phone out my hand. This is one of those moments I'm thankful for being short because I easily ducked under his grasp and bolted for the door.

"It's been nice seeing the two of you. But I gotta go find Paige now see you later." And with that I closed the door and ran for the steps I have no time to wait for an elevator incase one of them decides to chase after me. But that most likely won't happen because I imagine it's going to be pretty hard to chase someone naked. Once I got back to my room I made sure to lock all the locks on the door for safety reasons now since I'm now a targeted person. Once I did that I couldn't help but to laugh as I leaned up against the door. "I knew it! I knew that bastard was up to no good." I then pulled out my phone and looked at the photos I took. "Damn these photos are crystal clear. Their life is practically over now."

"Whose life is over?" Spoke that British accent I haven't heard in a while. And now those feelings of happy cockiness changed to guilt.

"Paige? How'd you get in here? How long have you been in here?"

"I missed you Aj. I miss my best friend and I hate fighting with you." She spoke softly walking towards me.

"Paige I-"

"I know I can be a handful sometimes I know you didn't mean any of what you said. I didn't either we were just mad and didn't know what we were saying."

"No Paige it was my fault this time completely. I was out of line saying those things to you I was just tired and grumpy. I'm sorry Pai." I murmured. She just pulled me into a hug.

"No more hurt feelings?"

"No hurt feelings." I smiled hugging her back. "I was going to go apologize to you earlier but Corey answered the door and said you weren't there." With that she quickly let me got and gave me a questioning look.

"Corey is here?"

"...Yea I thought you knew."

"No his flight isn't 'till tomorrow. He must be trying to surprise me! Omg I gotta go see him!" She then let me go and began toward the door. Hell know I don't want her to see what I just saw. That's great he even lied to me because Pai didn't even know he's here. So with that I ran to the door and pressed myself up against it. "Aj come on now isn't a good time for this."

"Paige I don't think it's a good idea to go up there... Just not right now at least." I smiled weakly.

"Why not Aj I miss him and I know he misses me too." No he does not he found comfort inside another chick. "Outta my way women!" She spoke before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me out the way and opened the door. "I'll be back in a bit promise." And with that she walked out, I know I hate him but I don't want her to walk in on what I saw. I don't know if the both of them are still in there or not. So I gotta stop her, so I followed her out the room.

"Come on Paige let's just go get lunch first and then we can come back. Anywhere you want we will go." I spoke following her down the hall.

"Okay let's go to Red Robin."

"Alright sweet let's go." I spoke as we got on the elevator.

"Right after we go see Corey." She spoke pushing the 8th floor button. Out of panic I started to push every button I could before she gripped me around my arms preventing me from pushing anymore. "Calm down babe it will only be a second."

"No Pai I just don't want you to get hurt. You don't deserve this." I spoke trying to break free. As we went up the doors would open and if people were on one of the floors we got some strange looks, but none dared to get on.

"It will only be a few minutes then we can go get some food. I'll be quick." She then sweeped my feet from underneath me and laid me on the floor of the elevator. The doors then opened and she bolted off the elevator toward her room. Fuck! I then quickly got to my feet and chased after her.

"Paige no!" I yelled as I saw her approach her door and put her key card in. She then looked over at me and smiled before opening the door and went in. I got there in enough time to catch the door before it closed completely. "Paige I-" When I walked in Paige was clinging onto Corey for dear life. Thank goodness I don't know what I would have done if she saw the crime that was committed in here a few minutes ago.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?" She asked pulling away.

"I'm sorry baby girl I just wanted to surprise you." He smiled then looked up at me. "It won't happen again I know you don't like surprises."

"God you're so adorable Rory!" She smiled before kissing him. Gross I don't want to see that so I visually scanned the room, and that's when I noticed how sloppy of a dirty cheater he is. Charlotte's thong is laying on the far corner of the bed closest to the window. Great now I have to save his dumb ass for the sake of her heart. So I slowly began to make my way over there. "I missed you." She murmured into his chest.

"I missed you too babe. I was so bored without out you." He murmured kissing her head.

"Ha." I laughed dryly. It was just before that I made it over to the bed and stuffed the thong into my pocket. I'll have to pay Miss. Flair a visit later.

"Aj don't even start." Demanded Paige. I just put my hands up in surrender.

"Well I'm sure you probably went out with your friends right Corey. So you couldn't have been that bored." I smirked. He doesn't have a choice but to agree with me I have him by the balls right now.

"Yea but they aren't as good as my baby here." He spoke.

"Well surely they are if you still decided to hang out with them anyway right?"

"I guess but not really." Paige has on a very confused look on.

"Alright well I guess this is my cue to leave. I gunna go tweet photos about how solar Flairs can put you on a grave. The innocent people deserve to know the real truth and not be lied too." I smirked walking past them. He knows exactly what I meant by that.

"Umm Aj I'm going to take Paige to go get some lunch you should come with us." He spoke quickly.

"Yea Aj you said you wanted to get lunch so come with us." Added Paige. I just smiled.

"No it's okay I'm not that hungry. I just remembered I saw something this morning that made my stomach churn. So I think I'm gonna go watch the E! Network and see what those Hollywood scarlets are up too. But you two go have fun and remember if you're going to do it, do it with Flair. People deserve to know about everything that's done in the dark or else paparazzi will expose you. Woooo!" And with that I giggled and left. That's all I have to say to let him know he's treading on paper thin ice. If there's one good thing I got out of this is he won't upset her enough to make her come running to me so that's some what of a positive here. But I really am hungry though I skipped breakfast this morning. I guess I can just go to the restaurant down stairs. Now to figure out how to tell Paige about this mornings incident.

**Friday (During the NXT Axxess Matches) **

I'm not going to lie it has been very hard keeping this secret to myself. I didn't even tell John because I know he won't hesitate to kick his ass for me. It's only been two days but it feels like it's been forever since it happened and it's killing me. But I have to set that aside for now because it's Axxess Weekend and I have an agenda I have to stick to. It's about three midday and I already did my signing/panel this morning and I don't have anywhere to be the rest of today. Except I promised Paige I would come watch her defend her title against Charlotte. So that is why I'm sitting backstage here.. Well not exactly sitting more of me looking for a certain blonde. I was standing by a crate and I felt someone slam into me pulling me into a hug. There's only one person I know who gives hugs a good as this one. I then slowly turned around to face the headband wearing chick.

"Hi Aj!"

"Hi Bayley! How are ya?" I smiled

"I'm good. I love Axxess Weekend it's so fun." She giggled.

"I know that's why I'm here. But if you don't mind letting me go..."

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine. Umm have you seen Charlotte?" I asked.

"Yep." She smiled nodding her head. I then waited for her to finish but she didn't say anything else.

"Do you want to tell me where I can find her?" I spoke slowly.

"Oh umm well Romie dropped me off here because he had a signing to do about an hour ago. And then from there I changed to get ready for my match against Sasha later. And I was walking and I saw her talking to Corey. He scared me a little bit, because when I passed them they were arguing. I don't know what about but it must have been serious. I was too scared to stop and ask them so I kept walking. And then I was going to go get something to eat but then I ran into you. And now here I am!" She smiled brightly. Sometimes I worry about her but she is too sweet to me for me to judge her.

"Okay thank you Bayley. High-five!" I smiled holding my hand up for a high-five. And she did.

"Hug!" She held out her arms for a hug so I hugged her.

"Good luck later."

"Thank you. See you later Aj." And with that I continued down the hall. Just like she said Corey and Charlotte were arguing. So I walked over to them.

"Certainly hope you guys aren't going to break up. I ship Charley so bad." I smirked getting them both to look at me.

"Great what do you want?" Spoke Corey with venom.

"Oh calm down Mr. Graves I come in peace."

"Aj now isn't exactly the time for this." Groaned Charlotte.

"Of course it's time for this Charbar! There's always time for you to fuck your friends shitty boyfriend. Anyway Corey if you're going to cheat on my bestie you have got to keep a keen eye out for left behind articles of clothing."

"Aj it isn't what you think it is." He spoke.

"Oh I think the three of us know what I saw isn't a lie. It's just I have something of yours Charbar that may have momentarily saved Paige from ripping your hair out." I smiled. The both of them just stared at me in question. "It's in my pocket right now so take a guess of what it is."

"Can we please do this later." Groaned Corey.

"Absolutely not. The both of you are my bitches, so you will do what I say as long as you don't want Paige to find out about the shenanigans you two have been up to. Especially since I'm her best friend and it's my job to keep tabs on her "boyfriend" and tell her everything he does." I spoke using air quotations.

"You wouldn't." Challenged Corey. I looked over at Charlotte and she looks like she might cry.

"Oh but you see I would or at least I should. I mean I honestly would love to see what Paige would do to you Charbar if she were to somehow find out you were choking on her man's dick. We've all seen how she gets when frustrated so you can only imagine what she's like really really mad." I giggled but she isn't laughing. "Awe come on don't cry now, you weren't crying when you were riding the D, so it's too late to feel bad now."

"Aj I swear to god-"

"If I were you Mr. Graves I wouldn't be swearing to any god because none of them can help you now. I gotta say you must be some helluva man if you have the balls to pork your girlfriends friend while she's on the road... Actually by the way Char here is crying this isn't the first time you two fucked huh?" I questioned being tears are rushing down Charlotte's face.

"You need to go!" Demanded Corey.

"Oh boy this is juicy! Come on how long? What like four months? Six weeks? Seven years?"

"That's none of your damn bus-"

"Two weeks." Charlotte interrupted. "Okay now just stop I already feel like such an ass for doing this." She choked out.

"Haha you little slut! But at least you had the courtesy to wait until she left to jump on his meat sword. I'm not surprised like father like daughter, can't find your own lover so you just steal someone's classic Flair. Damn Rory you suck as a human being. Now I'm not exactly telling you guys that I'm not going to tell Paige but I'm not exactly telling you that I am going to tell."

"Tell me what?" Asked Paige as she rounded the corner. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey Pai I was just looking for you?" I smiled giving her a hug.

"Well here I am. Hey babe!" She smiled letting me go and going to give him a hug.

"Hey baby I missed you." He smiled kissing her.

"Oh dear!" I smirked looking at Char. "Doesn't that make you feel some type of way?" I asked nudging her. All it did was make her cry even more. Is it bad that I'm having so much fun right now.

"Whoa Char are you okay? What's the matter?" Spoke Paige in a worrisome tone as she wrapped her up in a hug. "What happened?"

"Yea Char why are you crying?" I asked.

"I just realized how close we all are to wrestling on a Wrestlemania stage." I gotta give it to her she's quick on her toes.

"Hey there's no need to cry about it. We get to work for one of the best businesses in sports entertainment I think that's a good as it could ever get." Cooed Paige cradling her head. Oh man this is going to suck if she finds out the real reason she is crying for.

"I gotta agree it is a privilege itself working here. Being on the grandest stage of them all only makes it that much better. Trust me I would be the one to know." I spoke simply.

"Yea now brighten up we have a match we gotta do in a bit." She spoke letting her go. Mmmmm I should tell on them right now since we are all here, but I don't want to ruin their Wrestlemania vibes. But once this is all over its going to get real. I'm going to tell her everything.

"Anyway here I got you something Charbar!" I smiled as I reached into my pocket and grabbed her thong and placed it in her hand. She instantly recognized it and shoved it into her tights without looking at it for very long. "It's from you to him, from him to me, and from me to you." I smiled pointing at her then to Corey, then to myself, then back to her. "Good luck out there you two. I'll see you later Pai." I then kissed Paige on the cheek and skipped off. Oh man now I dare him to fuck up, I will make sure she is going to stay with me this time.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what the actual fuck right? That bastard! What a plot twist this chapter was first Aj and Paige arguing only to end the<strong> **chapter so scandalously. I told you I love throwing curve balls in my stories. This chapter has been quite a ride if you ask me... So today is Valentines day and so if you're reading this on valentines day I assume it's safe to say you don't have a valentine either? It's all good because you can be my valentine and we can sit and eat ice cream and Girl Scout cookies and watch sappy movies in my theatre room. Seriously we should. :) I love you, you mean the world to me. ~Joz #FuCkItUp**


	6. The last straw

**Sunday, Wrestlemania 30 **

You know the past three days have been very interesting for me. I can say I've been having a lot of fun messing with Corey and Charlotte. I know blackmailing is bad but it's so fun when you do it right. Like just last night I couldn't sleep so Charbar brought me a nice warm hot chocolate and some gummy worms. I'm not entirely sure where she brought it from because it was like two am when I called her, and I don't know if there are any 24-hour stores nearby. But now I know that there probably is because she managed to find one. Oh and I haven't had to pay for my breakfast or dinner either because I figured that was Corey's job and because I tagged along with him and Paige. I can see it in his eyes that he doesn't like me and the feeling is mutual, I'm just enjoying these little life perks whilst I can before I tell Paige about the two of them. I know the fun stuff always has to come to an end, in my case there shouldn't have even been any fun because I probably should have told Pai as soon as I found out. But I know for a fact that when this all goes down there is going to be a ton of tears, nobody should be crying during Wrestlemania weekend. I promise I will tell her sometime after she deserves to know.

Anyway right now I need to get my stuff ready for tonight. I figured I'd catch a ride with John to the arena this time because I need to talk to him. Also because I don't exactly want to be distracted by Paige. He should be here in a bit anyway.

_*Knock knock knock* _

That's probably him now so I opened the door.

"Hey short stuff ready to go?" He asked walking in and plopped on the bed.

"Almost I just gotta find my left knee pad. I dunno where it went." I mumbled looking through my suitcase. I have no idea where it is the last time I had it was last night when me and Pai were working on our moves in the ring at the gym. I hope I didn't leave it there because it will throw off my game tonight. But I know I brought it back because I remember I rage threw it into my bag because for some reason I couldn't manage to pin Pai.

"Well where's the last place you saw it?"

"If I knew that wouldn't that mean it wouldn't be lost?" I hate when people ask dumb questions like that.

"True... Well you better find it in two minutes because we have to go now or we'll be late. I'm sure someone will have an extra one for you."

"No I have an extra pair it's just I want this one because it feels better when I walk."

"Well looks like you're going to have to deal because we gotta go." He spoke getting up.

"Alright fine." I then let out a sigh before zipping up my duffle and headed to the door which he already had open for me. "Thank you."

"Got your room key?"

"Yup it's in my wallet see." I spoke showing him my key card. He only did it to mock me because one time I locked myself out my room and I had to stay with him and Nikki one night. Lay went out somewhere with Alicia and Aksana so she wasn't going to be back until early morning. It wasn't that bad because they had a suite... It's just they decided it'd be funny to torture me and have the loudest sex ever that night... I don't want to talk about it anymore.

"If you want you can leave it inside and spend the night with us. It's rumored that I get to win tonight so that means a big celebration for me." He smiled as we headed towards the elevators.

"Jesus Christ no! I'd rather sleep in the car than to have to listen to you fuck the life out of Nikki again." He just laughed. "I learnt my lesson. Never again will I forget my room key."

"Alright just making sure." He smiled.

"Sometimes I really don't like you." I spoke simply.

"You love me." I just rolled my eyes at him. Then from there we made our way to the parking lot and headed for the arena. "Anyway how are you doing. I saw Corey the other day at Axxess." He randomly asked as we were driving. I just sighed.

"Do you want the honest truth or do you want me to sugar coat it?"

"Well I would prefer you didn't lie to me." Fuck it I'm going to tell him the truth. I'm tired of having to sit and watch Corey ruin my baby girl.

"Not good at all. I found out an interesting fact about him." I said simply. He then gave me a weird look.

"Care to share?"

"I dunno you might overreact. And I have it all under control it's just I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Right moment for what? Aj you know you can tell me anything. Your secrets are safe with me."

"I know, but you have to promise not to tell anyone and that you won't do anything about it unless I say so."

"Is it really that serious?"

"It is that serious. Just promise me you won't do anything crazy." I spoke seriously. John is very protective of me and since he knows I have a thing for Paige there's a good chance he will help me protect her too.

"Okay I cross my heart and hope to die." He spoke crossing his heart.

"You're going to want to pull over because I can't tell you but I can show you." That really got him to give me a questioning look. "Trust me just do it. I don't feel like getting into a car accident today."

"This can't be good can it?" I just shook my head no. He then let out a sigh before pulling the car off to the side of the road. "What is is you have to show me?"

"Well do you remember last week how I told you I flipped out on Pai and how we didn't talk for a whole day?" He nodded in response. "Okay well the day after I decided I wanted to apologize to her so I went to her room and he answered the door."

"Okay and what did he try to seduce you or something?" He smirked joking around.

"No worse. The bastard answered the door in nothing but a towel.. and he was "excited" and Paige wasn't even there."

"Okay see now I'm lost. So he answered the door with a hard on?" I just nodded my head. "Okay I don't see what's so wrong it's just-"

"He wasn't alone. Scroll right." I spoke handing him my phone that had the photos on it.

"No way!" He spoke in disbelief. "No! Charlotte!?"

"The photos are crystal clear. I didn't want to believe it either."

"That fucking bastard! I legit just saw Paige and Charlotte hanging out a few days ago. How the hell can be stomach the fact he's fucking his girlfriend's friend?! And Charlotte and Paige are such close friends!" He growled "I swear I'm going to punch him right in-"

"John no! You aren't going to do a damn thing because you are going to get us both in trouble. I know I want to kill him too but we can't. Not yet atleast, I'm still trying to figure out a way to tell Pai without hurting her."

"Jay there is no way you can do that and not hurt her. You said she's practically in love with the guy-"

"Don't you think I know that. See now you know why I don't like him, but this is my chance John. Once she sees what I've been saying is true she'll run to me and then I can really tell her how I feel. You just have to let me handle this. Please John just promise me you won't do anything."

"You really love this girl don't you?" He asked looking out at the cars whiz by.

"Madly in love. And I just hate knowing that she isn't truly happy. All I want is to make her happy." I spoke wholeheartedly.

"What are you going to do if she doesn't feel the same?"

"It might not be love but I know she feels something for me more than a friend. If she didn't she wouldn't kiss me the way she does. And she sure as hell wouldn't always want to share a bed with me and cuddle all night long. But if it's just friendly feelings I'll be happy as long as she isn't with him anymore. What you think you know is only half the iceberg. Promise me you won't tell anybody."He just let out another sigh looking up at the ceiling.

"Alright but only because you're my little sister and I love you. I just want you to be happy." He spoke lowly.

"Thank you John this is why they call you Super Cena. I know it's crazy but I just don't want him to hurt her anymore."

"But if he does anything slightly out of hand I'm going to kill him." He mumbled as he pulled back onto the road. "I don't care if Paige knows by then or not I'm going to kick his ass."

"Thanks Johnny I owe you one!" I smiled.

"Yea and you're taking me out to lunch tomorrow."

"Can't Pai made me promise to help her dye her hair again."

"You know she has you whipped right?" He chuckled.

"And I wouldn't change a single thing about it." I smiled proudly. Then from there we just made fun of each other like we always do. It's just our weird way of showing our love. It didn't take long for us to get to the arena. Once there I made him promise one more time before we went our own ways. I headed to the Divas locker room and began to get changed. Then from there I just did my usual pre-match rituals.

**Ten minutes before the Divas match. **

I'm still very skeptical about tonight going out there without my favorite knee pads. I would rather have those ones than the ones I have on now. But I gotta soldier on and continue my pre-match rituals. Right now I'm finding my inner peace in an empty hallway.

"Hey sexy!" Smiled Paige as she walked towards me. I thought something was missing.

"Hey Paige." I faintly smiled.

"Umm so I think this just might be yours." She spoke holding out my knee pad.

"Woah where'd you find it? I've been looking for it all day." I smiled taking it from her and sitting on the nearest crate to change my left knee pad. I still put on the right one I figured I should be at least half comfortable.

"I guess you rage threw it into my bag last night and never noticed. But lucky you I needed tape and I saw it in my bag, and I know how superstitious you are when it comes to matches. And I couldn't bare it if my little spitfire was off her game on the grandest stage of them all." She smiled.

"Seriously Pai you have no idea how much you just made my night. I totally owe you one."

"Well I'm just looking out for you Aj. I want my bestie to steal the show tonight. And because of my epic greatness that means you owe me a movie night and I get to choose the movies."

"Anything you want princess." I smiled zipping up my boot. "You saved the day here." She just smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Watch it you I have to stay focused." I warned.

"What I'm not doing anything... I just like holding you." She spoke innocently looking into my eyes. I swear all my thoughts just stopped because I'm way too lost in her big brown eyes. I honestly could get use to looking in her eyes at times like this.

"Good don't think about it either." I some how managed to get out. All that did was get her to tighten her arms around me, so naturally I wrapped my legs around her midsection. Keeping her within my grasp. Then she broke eye contact and looked in both directions, not sure why we are in an empty hallway by ourselves.

"Well it's too late." She then pressed her lips to mine. This time it felt different like I wasn't the only one putting emotion into it. I only say this because she tangled her hands in my hair and is being very passionate today. As much as I'm enjoying this I can't help but feel like I'm just a plaything for her. Theoretically she has a boyfriend but yet here she is making out with me in a random empty hallway. And I think that is the only reason why I can't put my full self and heart into this kiss. I want to so bad but I don't want to just be her plaything, it's either I'm her everything or I'm nothing more than a friend. I couldn't handle it if I was just the side chick to her. It's because of this that I'm always so confused on what she feels for me. And it's because of that I pulled away from her.

"Pai no." I whined softly.

"Shhh." And with that she pressed her lips to mine again. Damn it Paige what are you doing to me? I know it's wrong but it feels so right. I want her so bad but she isn't mine to take. So with that I pulled away again. Even though I hate his stupid guts it's still against girl code to kiss someone's girlfriend. Always respect the code.

"Paige stop we can't. I want to so bad but you aren't mine." I spoke unwrapping my legs from around her looking anywhere but at her. "You're Corey's girl... Not Aj's girl." I murmured looking down at my feet.

"Since when did you care about Corey?" Since I found out he's cheating on you with Charlotte.

"... I better get to the gorilla now. Don't want to hold up the show." I spoke slowly getting off the crate. I know she knows something isn't right but I don't want to dwell on it anymore. I know technically I did nothing wrong but I can't help but feel guilty knowing her heart is going to break in due time. And that kiss made it even worse. I didn't get far before she grabbed my wrist and pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you Aj. I know you're tired of putting up with my bull but I'm alright I promise." She murmured.

"Love you too Pai. See you in a bit." I half smiled pulling away from her and headed over to the gorilla. I'm not sure of what to make of this right now. I hate how she keeps doing this to me. This is why I'm always so hesitant to tell her how I feel because I can't tell if she has genuine feelings or if it's just for fun. I dunno but I have to focus on this match so I don't fuck everything up. It's time to suit up and kick some ass.

**After the match backstage**

Well that went off perfectly even better I still have my baby. Ha Vicki thought she could take my baby from me but I'll fight until my last breath for this precious hunk of metal and leather. It was a pretty good match if you ask me, just wish we had more time to really show off our skills. But it is what it is you can't always get what you want. Can only ask for so much before people start to get annoyed. I wonder what everyone is-

"OMG THAT WAS GREAT!" And now my feet aren't on the floor anymore. I also am starting to get very dizzy from being spun in a circle. "You are one sly fox you! I saw what you did forcing that tap out."

"Thanks Pai... But I'm getting dizzy please put me down." I spoke being I really hate when people pick me up like that. I don't like being manhandled.

"Oh sorry I'm just really proud of you. How was it? I mean what was it like out there in front of the crowd?" She asked. I just smiled there really aren't words to describe how it felt to perform at Wrestlemania.

"Well I guess you'll have to get there yourself one day to know how it feels because I can't describe it. And I know it won't be long before you get there."

"Ugh I'm so excited it's been a childhood dream to be able to compete out there." She gushed. She is so adorable I can't stand it.

"Aj I gotta hand it to you, you did good tonight Hun." Smiled Layla as she pulled me in for a hug. So I gladly hugged her back.

"Thanks Lay that means a lot to me coming from you. But hey at the end of the night you're still the one with the cute bum!" I giggled. It's a joke we have together because sometimes when we are on the road she'll be on her Instagram and I would watch her. And one time I saw that someone made a page for her butt and ever since its just been an inside joke between us. She just smiled and wiggled her butt.

"Yeah you're right. Anyway all the girls are going out tonight and you're coming no excuses. We gotta celebrate the fact we got airtime tonight." Oh this is awkward because Paige already said that we were going to go out for dinner after the show. But to be honest I actually really want to go celebrate with the girls. I then felt Paige grip my wrist, but I don't care we can always go to dinner another night.

"Alright yeah are we all going back to the hotel first?"

"Well yeah we all just decided this before the match so nobody came prepared. Would've told you sooner but you left the locker room before it was decided."

"Oh okay well then I guess I'm riding back to the hotel with you." I spoke not sure when John is going back to the hotel so I might as well go with Lay. We do share a room anyway.

"Alright well I'm headed to the locker room now you coming?" I then remembered Paige is still standing behind me, and she probably isn't too happy with me right now.

"Umm you go ahead I'll catch up." I spoke simply. I'm probably in serious trouble right now.

"Okay but seriously good job out there. Hey Paige." Lay smiled looking at her.

"Hi."

"See you later." And with that Lay walked away down the hall.

"Oh so since you won a match at Wrestlemania you think you're too cool to hang with me now?" She spoke with a bit of anger. So I turned to face her and she has her arms folded.

"What!? That doesn't even make sense." I complained.

"Aj we already had plans tonight and you just went and made new ones right in front of my face." She spat.

"Why the hell are you so mad? It isn't like you own me Paige it's only one night. Why don't you come with me then that way we're still together." I suggested. I don't want her to be mad at me.

"Now you know there is no way Corey will let me go to a club without him."

"I'm sure I can change his mind." I said nonchalantly. He will agree with anything I do.

"No I don't want to go out tonight. You said we would hangout tonight. So you aren't going out with them." I just shrugged.

"Whatever. I guess I'm taking a rain check on our plans tonight. Later." I then began to walk away from her... That was until she gripped my wrist and forcefully pulled me back. "Ow Paige that hurts!"

"You promised we would hang out. And so we are going to hang out." She growled. The look in her eyes is something I've never seen before. They're so cold and empty.

"Hey let me go this hurts Paige!" I cried out prying at her death grip on my wrist. "Paige what is wrong with you let me go! Stop you're hurting me!" I know for sure there's going to be a bruise there come morning. Then suddenly she let me go and I quickly backed up from her.

"Aj I'm so sorry I don't kno-" She then reached out to grab me but I backed away from her. For the first time ever I'm actually really scared of her right now. She has never done this to me or anyone before what the hell is wrong with her. "God Aj no I'm sorry I don't know what happened don't do this to me." Now she's starting to cry. I'm so confused right now all I can do is stare at her. "Aj please." I just kept backing up. "Damn it!" She growled before she kicked a crate. "AHHHHHHH!" She yelled before placing her hands on her head causing her sleeves to roll down a bit. It was then that I noticed bruises around her wrist. Those weren't there yesterday... Or where they? I don't know I'm to scared to think straight right now I just need to get away from her. So with that I went back to the locker room.

What the hell just happened? I don't get it she was perfectly fine and then she just snapped. Now this changes everything because what if I tell her about Corey and then she attacks me? Or if I say no to her again and she hits me? She's starting to become just like him and this is why I need to get her away from him. It's starting to mess with her mental health and I couldn't bare it if she were to cause harm to herself. I remember looking at a domestic abuse pamphlet the last time I was at the gynecologist and it said that things like that can seriously harm a woman's health. And the long term effects of it almost never end pretty. I don't want to think about this anymore right now I just need to get my mind off all this drama. Maybe going out will make me feel better, she will be fine for tonight. I will handle her tomorrow morning I guess, tonight is my night it isn't always about Paige.

**Tomorrow morning **

Last night is exactly what I needed. I didn't drink to the point of blackout, but I drank enough to clear my head of all my problems. Yea sure they will eventually come back but it's always good fun dancing with the girls. Last night was crazy apparently everyone on the roster decided to go out to the same club. I don't exactly remember much but I remember practically dancing with anyone who would dance with me. My feet are tired and I'm hungry as hell but those are all signs of a good night. I don't think I came in until like four am. I have no clue where Lay is right now but knowing her she's probably with Rich somewhere. Hell who am I kidding I don't know. I'm not even sure how I got back here anyway. Whatever I just gotta make sure I sober up by the time Raw starts.

Anyway I'm still tired so I'm going back to sleep. It's pretty funny how comfy any bed is when you're hungover. I don't even want to get up.

_*Buzz Buzz Buzz* _

Haha that tickled my belly because for some reason I am laying on it. I'm way to tired to answer it but I'm vibing so I'll answer it anyways.

"Hola this is Aj!" I'm in a playful mood right now.

"God Aj I'm... Im so sorry. P-please tell me you-you're up." Really it's only been three weeks since I last got a call like this.

"Oh my God Paige why are you crying what happened?"

"I'm so d-done with him th-this time I swear. Please open your door." She sobbed. This one sounds extremely different from the rest, I have this horrible gut feeling about this one. Something isn't right about this call she sounds seriously distraught. So with that I dropped my phone and made a beeline to the door and opened it. I can't even believe my eyes right now. She looks like a mess her hair is all over the place, her shirt is hanging off her shoulders, her mascara is running. And this part made my blood boil... She has a black eye. "I'm so sorry!" She choked out before crumbling in my arms. This is the last damn straw.

* * *

><p><strong>ERHMAHGERD! If this chapter didn't throw your mind into a spinning abyss of confusion... Bravo you have some really good reading comprehention skills. Lolz a lot of shit went down this chapter. First Aj spilling the beans to John, and then Paige going all psycho on Aj. But heavens to Betsy what the hell happened to Paige? Stay tuned for the next chapter and together we will learn how squids mate. I'm sure it's an interesting process. <strong>

**Soo Aj returned... -_- #GiveDivasAChance? Maybe I have to wait a little bit longer. Because I saw that coming Ive been watching too long to be surprised by things like that anymore. Real talk tho when the fuck is my husband going to return?! They keep playing with my emotions playa promo but he ain't come back yet. That's the only reason I dec to start watching again. Lolz at R-Truth he had me dead... I dunno #FuckitUP ~Joz**


	7. I won't leave you

And this part made my blood boil... She has a black eye. "I'm so sorry!" She choked out before crumbling in my arms. This is the last damn straw. Honestly just seeing her like this makes me want to cry. What in the world could cause someone... Or in this cause him to nail her in the eye? I'm usually never one to just randomly jump to conclusions but I know this wasn't some random bar fight. So I slowly walked her into my room and sat her down on the bed.

"Paige wait here let me go get you some ice." I cooed softly as I got up and went to grab the ice bucket.

"No Aj please don't leave me here alone. What if he tries to come find me? I don't want to see him anymore." She sobbed grabbing my wrist stopping me from leaving the room. "I don't want to be alone right now. Please don't leave me." Damn it look what he's done to her. This was my worst fear and I think he really messed her up this time because I've never seen her so scared. I'm still mad at her from last night but none of that matters right now.

"Babe well we gotta get something cold on it so it doesn't swell too bad." I spoke simply as I gently grabbed her hand and brought her into the bathroom. I've seen my brother get into enough fights as a kids to know that you have to put something cold on a black eye so it helps reduce the swelling. My mom always used either frozen peas or just a cold washcloth. So I sat her on the toilet and turned the faucet to warm water. I then grabbed a fresh towel and soaked it, I gotta clean off all her running makeup. "This might sting a bit but I gotta get rid of all this makeup." Judging by how much is coming off I assume she never took any of it off from last night. So then they must have gotten into some crazy fight at the craziest hour in the morning. It's rather hard to clean her face whilst she's crying uncontrollably but it wasn't impossible. I'm so done right now I in no way or form want to have to deal with her crying over something he did. I don't care if I have to handcuff her to the bed she is never ever going back to him and I'll make sure of it this time. Once I was sure I got off all her makeup I grabbed a new towel and soaked it in the coldest water the faucet could get, and pressed it to her left eye. "Hold that there and don't move." I then began to leave the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" She asked grabbing my hand I flinched a little bit being she grabbed my right hand, and that was the wrist she gripped last night. I just turned to look at her. I don't even want to because all its doing is making me even more mad than I am.

"I gotta find you a new shirt. I'll be back I promise." I spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Aj for last night. I don't know why I did that I never meant to hurt you. I guess I got a little jealous... I'm sorry." She spoke softly. Jealous of what?

"It doesn't matter now Pai." I then pulled away from her and walked over to my suitcase and found her one of my shirts to wear. Which coincidentally was one of John's hustle, loyalty, respect t-shirts. I then walked back in and sat it on the sink counter. "Let's get this off you." I then lifted her shirt off over her head and tossed it out. Then I helped her put on the new shirt. "Come." I said simply holding out my hand and she took it. I then lead her to my bed and laid her down. The only real way I know how to calm someone down is to just hold them. Sometimes there are no words that can be said to help so just hold them until everything is all better. And that's what I plan to do cuddle with her until she feels better. I didn't bother turning on the tv so I just pulled her into me and held her as she cried.

**Thirty minutes later**

Shortly after she fell asleep in my arms. Poor thing cried herself to sleep. I still need to know what happened because this isn't going to happen again as long as I'm alive. I'm not entirely sure on what I'm going to do because there are plenty of options right now. The first option is to get the cops to arrest his ass but that would draw in a lot of unwanted attention from the media. Although it would get him fired and then we won't have to deal with him anymore. Or I could go to the Authority and demand they do something about him, but knowing them they would some how turn it into a storyline and I'm trying to keep her from him. But I think the best option for my sanity right now is to consult with the one person I trust the most. I need to keep her away from him as long as possible and that means getting her out of my room and to one where he can't find her. I already know he will most likely be by later today to try and talk to her and it just ain't going to happen.

So with that I quietly untangled her from me and got to my feet. Wow she must be really tired because usually when I stop cuddling with her she wakes up, but she didn't even budge. Anyway I grabbed my phone and went into the bathroom. I didn't close it incase she wakes up and needs me. I then called and waited for an answer.

"Mmmmm hello?" He spoke in a raspy voice.

"Sorry if you were sleeping but I don't trust anybody else enough for this. But I need you to come to my room we have a Paige emergency." I spoke getting right to the point.

"Wait what!? What happened?" He questioned this time with more life. I just let out a sigh, she's going to kill me for this but I don't care it's for her own good.

"He really got her this time... I'm not sure what happened but when she showed up at my door she had a black eye. He actually really hurt her this time." I spoke.

"I'll be down in two minutes." And with that he hung up. I know she is going to be so upset with me that I told but what other options do I have? I'm only doing what I should have done in the first place. I then walked back into the room and sat on the chair in front of the bed and watched her. I just don't get any of this. What could ever posses a man to want to ever lay a hand on a woman in the worst way? Especially when you claim you love this said woman because quite frankly I don't understand a single damn thing. You have to be some sort of fucked up in order to repeatedly hurt the same person over and over again after each time you promised not to do it again. What the hell went wrong in his childhood that made him turn out like this? If only she listened to me we wouldn't be in this situation. Really all this did was make matters even worse, one would think that he wouldn't dare fuck up again knowing I have dirt on him that would take her from him permanently, but I guess he never really gave a fuck about anyone but himself.

_*knock knock knock* _

"Aj it's John open up!" I heard from the door. So I quickly got up and went to the door I don't want him to wake her.

"Shhh be quiet she's sleeping." I whispered letting him in.

"What the hell happened. I'm not sure if I heard you clearly over the phone." I just walked into the bathroom and he followed closing the door behind him.

"Well remember how I told you on my days of at home she would end up at my apartment early morning?" He nodded. "Okay well so far this year it has happened eight times and half of which were because... Well because he.. He physically abused her." I spoke softly looking at the floor.

"He as in Corey he?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Well do you know of any other boyfriends she lives with right now?" I looked at him and he has his hand covering his mouth. And he let out a deep breath from his nose. I know he wants to punch something right now but he knows better. He knows if he does something crazy right now I'll flip out on him.

"What are we going to do?" He asked simply. It's like we think the same because he knows I won't listen to what he thinks would be the best thing for Paige.

"I don't know yet. But really for now I just need you to take her to your room. I don't want her to be here when he tries to come apologize to her. I don't want her anywhere near him there is no way in hell she's going back to him."

"You do know you are going to have to explain to Nikki what happened. I can't just randomly bring Pai up there when she has a shiner." He spoke.

"I know I just hope she's good at keeping secrets." I spoke opening the door and walking into the room. "Really I'm just playing a game of keep away only Paige is the thing that is being hidden."

"Do we wake her up or..." He asked looking at her.

"Yea we might as well. She doesn't need to be any more scared than she already is. Watch out I'll wake her. Call Nikki and tell her we are coming up there." I spoke moving past him as he grabbed out his phone and walked into the bathroom. I just climbed into the bed and softly kissed her cheek. "Paige. Baby girl wake up for a sec." I whispered softly. "Paige come on you gotta get up for a minute."

"Mmm what's wrong?" She murmured in a disgruntled voice.

"Nothing is wrong. But John is here and he's going to take you up to his room." I spoke softly stroking her hair as she sat up.

"No I don't want you to leave me." She spoke on the verge of crying. So I pulled her into a hug.

"No Pai I'm not going to leave you I'm just taking you to where I know for sure you'll be safe. I told you I wasn't going to leave you alone."

"Okay Nikki is a bit annoyed you woke her but she said okay." Spoke John as he walked back in the room. Paige then looked at him then looked at me.

"You told him?" She asked in shock.

"You gave me no other options Pai. I'm only doing what's best for you and I need to get you out of here and to somewhere else." I spoke getting out the bed and finding her shoes.

"You promised me you wouldn't tell." She spoke in a cracking voice. No I don't want her to cry so I just pressed my lips to hers in the most passionate way I could. After a few seconds I pulled away.

"I know but I don't want him to hurt you anymore. And I only told John because I trust him not to tell either. He is the good guy and he's going to help me keep you away from Corey. Okay?" I spoke looking directly into her eyes. She just nodded and wiped her tears. "Okay can we all go upstairs now?"

"I don't want to go back to Rory."

"I won't let it happen I promise." And with that I got to my feet bringing her with me. I then helped her put on her shoes. I then gave her a pair of sunglasses to hide her eyes.

"We all good to go?" Asked John. I interlaced my hand with hers and nodded my head. Then from there we left my room and took the elevator up to John's room. Once there we were greeted by Nikki who looked very confused as to what was going on. Then again it is barely nine am on the morning after Wrestlemania. Also because she was out partying with us last night.

"Umm I pulled out the sofa bed so I guess you can crash there I guess." Spoke Nikki.

"Thank you." I smiled politely before I walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Aj does she know too?" Whispered Paige in my ear.

"Not unless you want her too." I haven't told Nikki yet, but I won't if she doesn't want me to tell. But I'm sure she'll somehow squeeze the answers out of John.

"Well she'll find out eventually huh?" I just nodded. "Okay." And with that she took off the glasses and placed them on the coffee table and looked directly at John and Nikki who were still standing by the door. "Thank you for letting me stay here for a bit." She spoke simply.

"It's not a problem. Anything to keep you safe." Spoke John. And with that she faintly smiled before crawling into the bed and got under the blankets. She doesn't have to say it but I already know my place, so I followed behind her and cuddled her. I'm not exactly sure what my next move is but I know I need to figure out how I'm going to keep her hidden during the show tonight. But for now I'm going to go back to sleep.

**John's POV **

The past 24 hours have been full of a lot of surprises. From Aj telling me that Corey is cheating on Paige, all the Wrestlemania madness, all the way to this morning when Aj called me. I don't mind the fact that Aj is in love with Paige. I actually think it's cute because we could be joking around and then as soon as one of us brings up Paige she blushes and it's so funny. And she will practically do anything for that woman regardless if it's eight-thirty in the morning. Even though I've never really got to get to know Paige I feel like I already know her from all the stuff Aj tells me about her. So that's why when Aj told me that Corey abuses Paige I instantly wanted to go find him and rip him up limb by limb. Then yell at Aj for not telling me sooner about this.

Now I understand why she hates him so much. All the stuff she was telling me was true he doesn't deserve to have Paige. What kind of man has the guts to hit a woman? A coward that's what he is a coward. And to think I somewhat liked the kid too. I really hate it because he caused my Aj so much stress it's ridiculous, she does a good job hiding it but I can see right through her. And then she comes to me and rants about all the dumb shit he did to Pai. If you ask me she deserves an award for somehow staying strong knowing all that she knows. They call me Super Cena but really it should be Super Aj. But I think from here things should start to look up again I guess. I could tell by the tone in Aj's voice that she is done playing games, there is no way in hell she is going to let Corey within ten feet of Paige. It's crazy what love does to people. She doesn't have to say it but I can see what Aj was talking about the other day, Paige does feel something for her. I only say that because the way the two of them are cuddled together on the bed is as if at any moment one of them might start floating away. But I can gush over them another time right now I'm going back to bed, so I walked back into the bedroom took off my shirt and climbed into bed.

"What was all that about?" Asked Nikki as she climbed into bed next to me.

"It's probably exactly what you think it is." I shrugged.

"No I mean the black eye, and why the two of them are cuddling so closely."

"Oh well how she got the black eye isn't really my business to tell. And they are cuddled closely because it's just Aj being protective of the girl she loves. I guess Pai didn't have a good morning and she is all shook up about what happened. So Aj is who she runs to every time Corey is being a jerk." I spoke try to keep it as simple as possible. I just want to sleep.

"Wait... is Aj gay?" She asked in astonishment.

"And we are going to keep that little fact to ourselves." I spoke seriously. Aj would kill me if she found out I told Nikki and Nikki goes off and tells everybody. "There's nothing wrong with her she just is head over heels for Paige."

"Wow I would have never guessed."

"Yea but she's just like every other diva it's just she has different preferences." I murmured into the pillow. Damn these pillows feel so soft against my face.

"So are they like.. You know a thing?" Ugh don't get me wrong I love Nikki but sometimes she talks way too damn much.

"No, technically Paige is still with Corey." I spoke bluntly.

"Well then why is she here with Aj?"

"Babe please no more questions for right now I'm tired. We can do this later." I whined. I just want to sleep.

"Okay fine but when we wake up we are going to have a discussion." She spoke laying down. I then kissed her on the shoulder blade.

"Thank you." I then gave her a kiss before draping my arm over her.

**Later that day Aj's POV **

When I woke up it was around noon and I awoke to the charming smell of coffee. It's only natural that I get myself some regardless. Pai is still snuggled into me she seems like she's at peace and I almost don't want to disturb her. My heart melts at how beautiful she looks to me right now I can't help that I love her. I could so get use to waking up every morning as long as she looks this peaceful. Yet that stupid bruise under her eye only ruins it for me because it just fills me with rage. It a imperfect flaw on a perfect canvas. Infact if anything I think it's getting worse because now it's starting to turn black and purple, earlier it was mostly red with a little bit of purple but I guess that means I should get something cold to put on it.

So with that I carefully climbed out of bed and walked over to the kitchen. When I got there Nikki was standing there on her phone.

"Afternoon." I spoke getting her attention.

"Hey." She spoke softly.

"There any ice in there?" I asked pointing to the fridge.

"No, but I knew you'd need ice so I got some already. It's right over there, here." She spoke handing me a plastic bag and paper towels, then pointed to the ice bucket that was on the table.

"Oh thanks." I spoke as I walked to the table and took the lid off the bucket. I then noticed a metal spoon in the ice. I forgot about the cold spoon trick. But for now I will just settle for the ice pack.

"I gotta say Aj you're a great friend." Spoke Nikki.

"Well I'm sure John told you this by now, but I love her and I hate seeing her hurt. She didn't deserve it so I'm just doing what feels right." I spoke honestly looking at her.

"She's lucky to have you. But you do know you have to take her to get that checked out sometime before the show right?"

"Yea I think I'll just take her to Sampson when we get to the arena. It's just if I can somehow trick her into going. She absolutely hates going to see the doctors."

"I don't know how you managed to put up with all that for so long."

"Yea I don't know how I did either, but just know a lot of tears were shed to balance it all out. So I'm doing alright for now just gotta figure out a way to keep him away from her." I murmured as I sealed up the bag and wrapped it in the paper towels.

"Well my hat goes off to you for that. Anyway I sent John out to go get lunch so he'll be back soon with your food any minute now. I figured you'd be hungry when you awoke." She spoke pouring coffee into her cup. Like I said before I approve of Nikki she is actually a really nice girl, and she makes John happy. So as long as she makes him happy I will still like her.

"Aj? Where are you?" I heard off from behind me.

"I'm right here Pai, I didn't go anywhere." I spoke in her direction, before turning back to Nikki. "I better get this to her." She just nodded and I turned to walk back over to Paige. She's sitting on the edge of the bed staring blankly at the wall. "Morning sunshine!" I smiled.

"I'm hungry and I have a killer headache." She pouted. I just smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She is so adorable when she pouts.

"Here hold that on your eye. Food is on its way now so just hang tight. And as far as your headache umm.. Hey Nikki!" I spoke loud enough for Nikki to hear me.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any Aspirin or something like that?"

"Umm yea hold on." I then heard her walk into the bathroom so I turned back to Paige.

"And Nikki has meds to help your headache." I smiled sitting down next to her on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I dunno Aj I just want to go home with you." She pouted laying her head on my shoulder. I just let out a sigh and wrapped my arms around her.

"I know Pai but we can't go home right now. We're stuck on the road for probably the next few weeks."

"Well good thing we love our jobs huh?" She grinned looking up at me.

"Yeah it's the best job ever." I smiled back earning me a kiss on the cheek.

"Aj I think I might be-"

"Is Aleve okay? It's that or Midol." Spoke Nikki as she walked toward us holding the bottle and a cup of water.

"Yeah that's fine." I answered taking the bottle from her. "Here take this." I then took two pills out the bottle and handed them to her. She then took them and drank the water Nikki handed to her. It was then that the door opened and John walked in holding two McDonalds bags in one hand and a drink tray in the other hand.

"I hope you girls are hungry because I got breakfast." He said happily placing the food and drinks on the table.

"Oh thank goodness!" Smiled Paige as she quickly got to her feet and rushed over to the table. "Please tell me you got hash browns."

"Umm I'm not exactly sure all I ordered was four breakfast sandwiches and four drinks, but apparently when the people inside the store recognize you you get extra food. So you'd have to look and see." Shrugged John. Nikki walked over there too and joined in on going through the food. I was going to follow but I heard one of our phones buzzing. It was my phone and I was getting a phone call from Mr. Graves himself. Ha I sure as hell hope he isn't looking for Paige. "Jay you coming?"

"Uh yea just give me a sec." I then answered my phone. I'm going to play with his emotions for a bit. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Aj please open your door I need to talk to her please. I'm so sorry it was an accident." He pleaded.

"Ha it's a bit late to apologize now don't you think? Besides I'm not even in my room right now." I spoke simply.

"Then where'd you go?"

"Don't worry about it we are doing just fine."

"Where's my girlfriend?"

"Well first she isn't your girlfriend anymore. Second why don't you go ask Charlotte maybe she can help you. Because I sure as hell aren't goi-"

"Aj come on I want to share these flapjacks with you." Spoke Paige holding up the thing with pancakes in it.

"Okay give me a second Pai I gotta finish this call real quick."

"Well hurry before I eat them all

"I'm coming now. Anyway Mr. Graves I gotta go and you might as well stop searching because she doesn't want to see you." And with that I hung up. I don't have to explain myself to him so I put my phone on silent and left it on the bed. When I got to the table it there was a lot of food spread out across the table. "Damn John what'd you do rob the place!?"

!"No I like to think it was this award winning smile that got me all this food." He smiled showing his teeth.

"Hey don't ever question free food just accept it and be happy." Spoke Paige as she bit a hash brown getting us all to laugh. It's good to know that her playful side is back. This is just step one of finally making her mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! I bet you weren't expecting an update so soon right? Well for some reason I've been super inspired to write this story as of late. In fact I started this earlier today and I finished it right in time to watch Ellen. I didn't plan on posting it today but you guys killed it with the reviews last chapter and it made me very very very happy to know you love this story. You guys demanded I update it soon and I aim to please. So because I'm in a really playful mood and I love you all I figured you earned it. Yea I hope you liked this chapter because I like it I also really like Rollie pollie bugs. They fascinate me. But the name reminds me of an old show on Playhouse Disney called Rollie Pollie Ollie. Do you know what show I'm talking about? With like the robot people family and they were all so happy and shit? I dunno just a random thought. Then thinking of all the old Disney kid shows reminds me if Higglytown Heros. Real talk that show was bomb like I used to be late as hell to the bus stop in the morning way other damn show. My fat ass was hella out of breath running for the damn bus. The songs were catchy af. Pizza Guy! Lmao I'm gunna go now... 8D <strong>

**But before I go would you guys like it if somewhere in the future of this story Paige attacks Charbar after she finds out about her and Corey's sexy time? Or would you find it more enjoyable to see Aj fuck Corey up? Or do you want to see both? Put it in a review or DM me what it is you want to see. Okay I'm done now. ~JOZ #fUckItUp **

**T****ruffle Butter **


	8. No you don't get it

After we finished eating it was a little past one, thus leaving us with a seven hour time gap before we had to be at the show. I'm not exactly sure what to do because I know Paige won't want to be out in public with a black eye. Plus that is probably going to raise a lot of questions and I think it will all just overwhelm her. And I don't want her to have some sort of meltdown. Anyway John and Nikki left not long after breakfast they had to do Total Diva filming. So it left me and Paige to fend off boredom by ourselves.

"What do you want to do? We have roughly seven hours before we have to be at the show." I asked her. I just finished cleaning up the aftermath of breakfast. And she's just standing by the window looking out it. But she didn't move so I guess she didn't hear me so I walked over to her. "Paige di-"

"Ahh no don't touch me!" She screamed flinching and turned to look at me. "Oh sorry Aj you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that." That made my heart break a little bit. He really messed her up if she gets scared of the littlest things like that. Especially since her first reaction was to yell not to touch her. This is so sad. So I just moved in closer to her and hugged her.

"I'll never hurt you like he did Pai I promise I won't. I don't like what he's done to you." I spoke looking into her eyes. "You used to be so carefree and happy, and he broke you. I wish I could snap my fingers and take away all the pain he caused us both." I spoke honestly looking at her.

"I wish you could too, but this is my fault I should have listened to you the first time. You were right he doesn't deserve me." She murmured hugging me back. I want to get cocky and let out a big fat I told you so, but my compassionate side won't let me do it. "But yet somehow through it all I still love him." Well that killed my mood, but since we're on the subject of Corey "loving" someone I might as well just tell her the truth. So with that I let her go and led her back to the bed and sat her down.

"Umm Paige." I spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something very important that I unfortunately have known for a while. I would have told you about it as soon as I found out... it's just I didn't know how to tell you." She gave me this weird look.

"Well I don't understand why it would be so hard to tell me. You're my best friend Aj and we tell each other everything. I'm sure it can't be any worse than what happened this morning." She murmured the last part, but then it reminded me that she never told me how she got that black eye. Fuck him cheating I want to know what happened.

"Speaking of this morning what happened? I mean what happened that made him do that to you?" She let out a sigh and looked down at her hands. "I know it's hard for you to think about but if anyone I deserve to know how this happened."

"Well after you ran off last night I was really angry. I was mad at you for canceling our plans, and I was mad at myself for letting my emotions get the best of me. And so you know I don't exactly handle my anger very well so I went and found Corey and demanded we went back to the hotel. But he doesn't always like it when I get loud with him in front of his friends so that's how this happened. Honestly I don't know why he got so mad because he was only talking to Charlotte." She murmured lifting up her right sleeve to reveal a light bruise that looked like someone gripped her up. So I just did what my mom always did when I had a booboo and I kissed it.

"Kisses make it better." I lightly grinned getting her to grin.

"It feels better now thank you." She then kissed me on the cheek. "So then after he scolded me I just started crying and then he held me. That was all it took for him to decide to just take me back to the hotel. I really enjoyed that because on the way back he took me to get ice cream and the whole time he was being a big teddy bear, he held me and gave me kisse all over. He even held my hand the whole time we were in the shop." Of course it's the classic I made you cry and so now I feel bad. "Then from there we went back to the hotel. I really liked this part because we just snuggled and watched tv. It's not very often that I can get him to cuddle with me when its not after we finished sexy time. Unfortunately this only lasted for a hour and a half before he decided he wanted to go out and party with Bo and Sami. I didn't want him to go but he got dressed anyway. Despite my continual pleas for him to stay he just ignored me."

"See that right there is why he doesn't deserve you Pai. What kind of guy ignores their beautiful girlfriend?" I don't know how he is able to resist her especially when she pouts. None to mention that accent makes it really hard to ignore her.

"Apparently mine does.." Eww why is she still claiming him as hers? She isn't going back to him as long as I'm alive and that's a fact. She's unofficially mine now and nobody can take her from me. "But you know how I get when I don't get my way, so I just yelled at him. All he did was knock me over and left. So add that anger to the anger I had from before and I was so done with him. And usually I would just call you when I'm sad so you can cheer me up, but I remembered that I hurt you and that you probably didn't want anything to do with me anymore. So I ended up going to bed mad."

"You know I wasn't mad at you for what happened. Frightened yeah, annoyed terribly, never enough for me to not want to deal with you anymore though." I said honestly as I interlaced my hand with hers. She flinched at the sudden touch but quickly tightened her grip on my hand. "There's nothing you could do to keep me away from you." All that did was get her to blush.

"Yea I know and that's why I'm thankful I have you because I don't know what I'd do if I didn't." I don't even want to know what would happen to her if she didn't have me to save her from him. "And so I had a hard time trying to sleep, but I didn't really sleep much. Just as I was finally able to fall asleep he burst in the room being loud and annoying. At this point in our relationship I'm use to him being an asshole drunk so I tuned him out as long as I could, it all went south when he tried to force himself on to me..." She murmured. I just held on tighter to her hand because I think this is the part where it all happened. "I absolutely hate him when he's drunk so I kicked him off me and he just stood at the foot of the bed fuming. I didn't care because I was equally as mad at him so I got in his face and yelled at him. Which was a mistake because all he did was push me backwards and I fell into the desk knocking over the lamp there... But before I could get up he gripped me by my arm and yanked me to my feet and threw me on the bed.." It was at this point she started to tear up, so I did what came naturally and wrapped my arms around her. "And then he said something about how stupid I am and that I need him more than he needs me. I dunno I don't remember I was too mad to listen clearly. But it was then that I decided I didn't want to be in the same room with him so I quickly rolled off the bed and headed for the door. Just as I reached the door he slammed his body against mine causing mine to be smashed against the door, in doing so my hip bone slammed into the handle giving me this bruise." She spoke lifting up the right side of her shirt to reveal a faint blue mark right above where her hip is. See the thing about her being so pale is she bruises fairly easy and they are all very noticeable. Which brings me to wonder how the hell I missed all these bruises this morning when I took her shirt off. "Then he growled something nasty in my ear I don't remember but then he grabbed me by my hair and flung me backwards onto the ground. And he just walked over to me and stood there looking down at me with that same empty glare he always has when this happens. Then he started to unfasten his pants and that was when I knew for sure I was done with him, I'd rather die than to let him take advantage of me in that way. So I began crawling away from him trying to plan my next move. I didn't get far before he stood on my hand and then gripped me by my shirt pulling me up to my feet, hence why my shirt was so stretched out like it was. Then he forcefully kissed me and I tasted like beer, whisky, and vodka and to be honest I don't really like alcohol so I kneed him where it hurts and he went down. So I took that as my opportunity to leave so I grabbed my phone and headed to the door. I wasn't quite sure where I was going to go because I knew you were probably still mad at me, but I just had to get out of there. Before I got there he grabbed my hand and spun me around and then.." It was then that she really started to cry. I don't want her to cry to I held her even tighter.

"It's okay you don't have to finish if you don't want to. I just don't want you to cry anymore." I spoke wiping her tears. And she just broke down in my arms. Damn him for doing this to her! I can't even imagine the pain he put her through last night. But it only proves to me just how strong my Paige is. It's because of that that makes me love her even more than I did before. There's nothing better than a woman who is capable of fending for herself. I'm not exactly sure how long she cried in my arms but it was long enough for her to practically fall asleep in my arms. So I carefully tucked her in and I figured I would just let her sleep. I'm not tired and I don't want to cuddle with her only to keep waking her up because of my constant moving. But I do need to run down to my room and get my stuff for the show tonight and get Paige's things too. I would just leave but I don't want to run the risk of leaving her all alone so I went through my contacts in my phone and called the one guy I know Paige has just as friendly a relationship as she does with me.

"What's up Aj!" He said happily.

"Hey Big E I need you to do me a quick favor. Are you still at the hotel?" I spoke getting to the point.

"Umm yea, why what it is?"

"Good I need you to come up to room 1403. And I will explain from there."

"Uhh sure. Alright one love."

"Bye." And with that I hung up and put on my shoes. Then I waited by the door for him to show up which was about five minutes later. "Okay great I just need you to babysit Paige for a bit because I need to go get my stuff ready for the show."

"Why I'm sure she's old enough to watch her self." He spoke. I just glared at him.

"Well it's a hard situation to describe right now. Look I just need you to tell her where I went incase she wakes up before I come back. Can you do that?" I asked seriously.

"Yea this shouldn't be hard I babysit El Torito for Los Matadors all the time." He smiled going through the fridge. "Are these any good?" He asked holding up two breakfast sandwiches from this morning. I think the real question is why does he babysit a small bull?

"Yea we just got them this morning. Just make sure she does not leave this room under any circumstances. There could be a fire but don't let her leave unless I give the okay."

"What is she on punishment or something?" He smirked biting into one of the sandwiches.

"No it's more of me keeping her hidden."

"For what?"

"From Corey. Oh and if he comes by looking for her she isn't here. It doesn't matter what he says to you don't let him see her. Hell you don't even know who she is." I spoke with the most serious face I could make. I know he probably won't show up here but I don't want to run the risk.

"Isn't he her boyfri-"

"DON'T say that word! They aren't together anymore as far as you know right now. Look just don't let him see her if he comes by okay."

"Alright jeez don't claw my eyes out." He spoke putting his hands up in surrender.

"Okay I'll be back soon. And don't break anything this isn't even my room." And with that I left the room and headed the elevators. It was then that I realized I probably shouldn't go to their room if Corey's going to be there alone. If her hurt Paige he won't hesitate to hurt me so I called one of my other good friends on the roster.

"I didn't do it. So whatever you think I did I didn't do it." He spoke quickly before I could even speak. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What is wrong with you Randal? You don't even know what I'm calling for."

"Yea but you never call me unless I'm in trouble for doing something John told you I did." He spoke matter of factly.

"Well you're not in trouble I just need your help with something." I spoke simply.

"Okay what do you need help with?"

"Well where are you right now?"

"At the hotel gym I'm gunna go swimming!" He exclaimed. This is why him and Cena are practically best friends, they both have the goofiest mentality. I only know because I one time traveled with the two of them on their bus and it was quite the experience.

"Great well really I just need you to meet me on the eighth floor real quick." I said pushing the button to call for an elevator.

"You aren't tricking me are you?" He questioned.

"No it's more of an important matter this time. Just hurry up and get here. I only need you for five minutes then you can go swimming."

"Alright but I'm not putting my shirt on."

"Even better just hurry up." And with that I hung up so he can't ask me anymore questions. I then got on the elevator and took it down to the eighth floor. He wasn't there yet so I sat on the bench there and waited. Really I'm just trying to figure out what I'm going to say to him when I go in there. I have to be careful with my words because I don't want Randy to start questioning me too. Or maybe I will just stay silent. Silence slowly kills those who have done wrong. I dunno whatever happens happens but I'm leaving that room with all of Paige's belongings whether he likes it or not.

"Why am I here again?" Asked Randy as he walked up to me. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't putting on his shirt because he only has on his swim trunk and his flip-flops.

"Well I need you to stand and watch guard while I get my things." I spoke getting up and walking towards where Paige's room was.

"Why? It's your room isn't it?" We then got to the door and I knocked.

"Well not exactly but I'm just doing a favor for a friend and I need backup." As soon as I finished that the door flung open.

"Aj where is she? Is she with you?" He asked eagerly poking his head out looking for Paige.

"Nope I'm just here to collect her things. So if you don't mind getting out my way." I smiled.

"No way tell her that if she wants her stuff she has-" I then looked back at Randy and this is where me and Randy connect. We but have a knack for intimidating people. So it only took one look for him to understand why I called him.

"Hey she asked you nicely so I suggest you move before I make you move. It's been awhile since I punted someone." He growled. That was all it took for Corey to move aside so I walked in Randy not to far behind me. When I walked in the first thing I noticed was a dent in the wall that was roughly around the height of where Paige's head would be. And I noticed the lamp was still on the floor just like she said it was. Damn he must have really been drunk last night.

"Where is my girlfriend Aj? I need to see her. I need her. She is my everything I'm so lost without her." After that I ignored him this isn't the first time he's told me these things. I then looked around for her suitcase and it was sitting next to the TV on the thing you put your suitcase. Good thing she never really unpacks her stuff so all her clothes were in there. Next for her shoes which she has a whole separate bag for. Here's one habit I hate that she does, she never has a designated spot for her shoes she just sits down somewhere and takes them off and leaves them there. So being their little scuffle last night the shoe pairs are scattered all over the room. One would think he would atleast try to clean up the room some but no. So I just went around picking up anything that looked like it belongs to Pai. "Aj will you just stop and listen to me for a sec?" Spoke Corey grabbing a shoe I was about to pick up.

"What's there to say that you haven't already said to me before?" I asked with a bit of an attitude.

"You have to believe me I love Pa-"

"Oh stop with that bullshit the only thing you love is yourself. If you really loved Paige she wouldn't have cried herself to sleep twice today because of you. If you loved Paige I wouldn't have to be down here collecting her things. If you loved Paige you wouldn't have left last night. If you really loved her she wouldn't be covered in-" I had to stop myself right there I don't want to go about throwing their business out there. So I just snatched the shoe from him and walked back to the rest of her things. "Look just face it you've never loved her like you say, and she isn't coming back to you this time." I said honestly before zipping up her shoe bag. Now to get her makeup, so I went into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what the hell happened in here?" Asked Randy pointing to the dent in the wall.

"Something that I should have stopped a long time ago. But why don't you ask Corey what happened he was the one who did it." I answered. Surprisingly Pai has a lot of hair care products, I guess that explains why her hair is so soft and smells delicious. But I can think about this later I need to hurry and get back before Paige wakes up. "Corey why don't you go ahead and explain to Randy what you and Paige did here last night." I smirked looking over at him as I put her makeup bag on top of her bags. I gotta get all her many bottles of stuff I'm not even sure what she uses it for... Then again some of it probably belongs to him. I don't care I'm taking it all, so I crammed it into her duffle bag and put them all in there.

"What happened?" I heard Randy ask.

"I don't remember." Spoke Corey in a saddened tone. I just laughed.

"Come on Rory of course you know what happened here it's just you aren't sure how you did it this time. Or maybe you do know you just aren't man enough to admit it." I said truthfully. He knows he fucked up and hit her again he just can't remember how he did it. He's just sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I think he might be crying I'm not sure... Well if he is might as well make him feel even worse. I think I got all her stuff so my job here is done. "It's too late to cry now boy. You should've just stayed and cuddled with her, but it was your choice to go out and get drunk. And you know what happens when you get drunk and Paige is around. You did this to yourself nobody's to blame but Corey. Its so sad because Paige is just the sweetest girl never could do you any wrong, but you did her oh so dirty. For what? What did she ever do to you that made you treat her like that? Yea she has a nasty temper but it's only brought out when someone deeply angers her.." I questioned walking towards him. "But yet you've managed to pull that side out of her numerous times, why? What made you want to do the things you did to her? Why'd you have to push her around like a ragdoll? The sweetest girl you've ever met you hurt... why?" I asked as I stood in front of him. I then slapped him on the side of his head getting him to look up at me. His eyes are bloodshot red and tears are falling from his cheeks. I don't care though he needs to hear this. "Answer me! Just an hour ago she broke down in my arms and cried herself to sleep.. And that was only from trying to explain to me how she got that black eye. And let's go back to seven am this morning why is she in my room crying about how she hates you? And guess what happened after that."

"Stop I get it! I know I fucked up!" He sobbed looking back down. But I'm not done yet. So I slapped him again.

"No you don't get it Corey! What do you think this is some type of game where you can just fuck up and an apology will fix everything? This is real fucking life and you harmed an innocent girl for no good reason at all. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that you can't keep doing this? For fucks sake you hurt her and let's just add on to that you cheated on her with her friend. Hell you might as well just rip her heart out and burn it. The amount of pain you've put her through so far is probably more than enough to drive her over the edge. I haven't even told her about Charlotte yet and quite frankly I'm scared to. I don't know what the hell she's going to do to her but I know it won't be pretty. And the worse part of all this is for some reason she still loved your dumbass. Why I have no damn idea why. But I do know that this love has her traumatized to the point where she isn't the same girl I once knew. Damn it you broke her and now she'll never be the same because of you. The part that really gets me, the part that makes me laugh the most is that you promised her you wouldn't do it again... Look where we're at." I said trying not to lose my temper. I'm only stating nothing but facts. I honestly need to go before I do something bad. "You really fucked up this time. There's nothing you can do to get her back. Come on Randy let's leave lover boy to think about what he did." I said grabbing Paige's bags and headed to the door. He grabbed her suitcase from me and then we left. Now to go get my stuff.

"Are you okay?" Asked Randy as we got on the elevator. "I've never seen you snap on someone like that." He doesn't know about my feelings for Paige.

"I'm alright it's just I've had enough of his bullshit." I spoke simply pressing the ninth floor button. Once the door opened we walked to my room and got my stuff before going back up to John's room. Once there when we walked in Paige was on E's back and she had him in a sleeper hold.

"Come on admit it I am the best Diva in NXT!" She growled as E was flailing around trying to get her off.

"No I'm a Bayleybot for life!" He argued.

"What is going on in here?" I questioned.

"It's just Big E here thinks Bayley is the better Diva. So I'm proving him wrong." Smiled Paige. Well I'm glad to know she feels better.

"Get her off me!" I couldn't help but laugh at them. They are always butting heads about something.

"Paige come on get off him. He has a right to his own opinion." I reasoned placing our bags on the floor.

"Fine, but only because she told me to." She then let him go and he quickly moved away from her. "This isn't over E. You better hope I don't run into you in a dark alley." She growled holding up her fist.

"Aj I am never babysitting this demon child of yours ever again! I quit!" He spoke rubbing his throat. "She's crazy!" And with that he left. I couldn't help but to laugh at that. That sounds like the Paige I fell in love with.

"Jeez Pai what'd you do to him?" I asked as she walked over to me and hugged me.

"Nothing honest. We were only playing around." She pouted and pulled away.

"Really because it looked to me like you were trying to put him to sleep."

"No he liked it."

"It didn't seem that way." I said with a questioning look.

"Well he did and I'm sticking with it." She said stubbornly. I couldn't help but giggle she's so cute sometimes.

"I seriously will never understand the female mind." Randy said. I forgot he was even here.

"Good that way you'll know better than to mess with us." I smiled looking at him.

"Yea just remember that when you think we don't know.. We know. We always know." Added Paige in a low voice.

"We have eyes and ears everywhere. People we know who you don't know we know who you've just met." I smiled wickedly.

"Umm yeah... I'm going to go now." He said awkwardly backing up towards the door.

"Yes it's okay you can go swimming now, but make sure those ladies you were charming down there aren't married." Paige smiled holding up her left hand and pointing to her ring finger.

"Like I said so confusing." And with that he left. Getting us both to bust out laughing.

"How'd you even know where he was going?" I asked.

"Well he was shirtless and had on his swimsuit. So it was pretty obvious. And all the ladies love the Legend Killer." She shrugged. "Anyway where'd you go I missed you."

"Well I went and collected our stuff from downstairs. That way it will save time for later." I shrugged sitting on the sofa. Now she's going through her things. "I'm not entirely sure if I got everything but I did my best."

"What did he say?" She asked softly not looking at me.

"The same b.s. he says every time this happens. How he's sorry and he needs to see you, the classic she's my everything blah blah blah, I need her with me. Nothing you haven't heard him say before." I said emotionlessly as I flipped through the channels on the TV.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No that's where Randy came into play, I know better than that. But I did accidentally make him cry. Other than that I think it went rather well." She let out a light chuckle at that.

"What'd you do to him?" She asked sitting next to me.

"I hit him with the cold truth. I had to set him straight nobody hurts my little Brit and gets away with it."

"You didn't hurt him right?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Why does that matter?" I asked. If I did hurt him he deserved it.

"Because I.. I'm just wondering that's all" she murmured looking down at her hands. "Does he know where I am?"

"I wouldn't tell him where you are if my life depended on it. I'm not letting him anywhere near you ever again. I don't care if you like it or not Pai he's not going to hurt you anymore." She looked like she wanted to say something but she just let out a sigh and snuggled into my side. I know it's going to be hard for her but it's just what's best for Paige.

From there we just watched TV until Nikki and John came back. That was around six, so by the time we all finished packing it was time to head to the arena. Now it's an ultimate game of hide-n-seek trying to keep her hidden.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you are all very confused as to what's up with all the constant updates for this story... I dunno either it's just as I type more ideas of what I want to happen occur and then I'm like shit that's good. Then there isn't space in this chapter and do I gotta put it in the next one as quick as possible so I dont forget. Then it just flows out and I have a chapter done... Who am I kidding ya'll don't care you're just happy to see I updated but that's cool im happy you're happy. It's weird because when I was cleaning the kitchen another idea came to mind am I'm just like damn better get the writing. Besides I like when you guys give me feedback it makes me smile :D<strong>

**Anywhore so that was something huh? Aj spitting the truth to Corey. And we found out exactly what Rory did to Paige. You know what sucks about this story? I actually think Corey is sexy af, like those eyes tho, and dem tattoos tho! Some might agree some won't idc he is so pretty for no reason XD. I dunno just thought I'd put that out there. I'm just gunna go graph linear equations... Nah I'm kidding Jozzy doesn't do homework ;P I know I'm not the only one who hates math. Kay I'm gunna finish eating my Fla-Vor-Ice. ~Joz #fuckItUp**


End file.
